To Try Again
by DivergentUnicorn46
Summary: After Tris's death, Tobias goes to see her in the weapons lab. When he gets there, he realizes that he went only to be greeted with the same fate. What happens when they get a second chance? I am really bad at summaries, but hopefully the story will be better. This is my first Fanfic. Rated T because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1: Another Chance

**A/N I thought that this would be fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. If I did, Allegiant would've ended differently.**

Tris POV

 _I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck and under my chin. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark. From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over his chair._

 _And my mother walking out from behind him._

 _She is dressed in the same thing she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation gray, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them you an see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blonde hair is tied back in a not, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold._

 _I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way._

 _She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek._

 _"Hello Beatrice," she says, and smiles._

 _"Am I done yet?" I say, and Im not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it._

 _"_ That is up to you," she says. "You have one more chance to start over, go back, but it won't be the same." I want that. I can save everyone. Al, Wil, and her. But also, I can be with Tobias. I jump into to her embrace. I hug her for what seems like an eternity and then it happens. I see him.

Tobias POV

After talking to Cara, I can't do anthing except stand still. She's dead. All I want is one more kiss, one more 'I love you,' but she's gone. I want to cry.

Sometime, I don't know how long it has been, I decide to go see her body. As I make my way to the weapons lab, I feel something grab me. David.

"I'm not letting anyone in there," he says as he pushes me against the wall. I escape his grasp without much difficulty. I enter the lab and see her on the table. I kneel beside her and grab her hand.

Something hits my side and pain courses through me as I fall the floor. He shot me. David shot me, just like he did Tris. I get to be with her. I smile at the thought as I slowly drift away.

When I open my eyes, I am somewhere new. I assume it's heaven. I look around and see her. She is hugging her mother. She sees me and tears well up in my eyes. She is with me. Wherever we are. We are together.

"Tobias?" Her voice is weak and barley above a whisper. "Why are you here?"

"I went to see you, and David, he shot me. We are dead right?" I ask, still very confused. She just hugs me and cries into my shirt.

Her mother speaks up, "Yes, but as I was telling Tris, you have one more chance at life to make things better. Or you can stay here. It's your choice."

"Can we go together?" Tris asks with hope in her eyes.

"Of course," Mrs. Prior says, smiling.

We both nod and then everything goes dark.

 ***PAGE BREAK***

When I wake up, I am at the net. Wait what?

I hear Lauren behind me say, "I bet you it's a Dauntless-born." That really just happened. I'm back to Tris's initiation. And she is here too. I hear max's voice, but I don't know what he's saying. All I care about is what will happen in a few seconds.

"I don't know, Lauren," is all I say. I know who jumps first.

Seconds later, I see a ball of gray fall from the sky. She hits the net and laughs hysterically. I love her so much. I reach my hand over the net, and she takes it instantly. She looks so different, being fresh from Abnegation. She just smiles at me. I feel an urge to kiss her, but I have to pretend that I just met her. So I play along.

"Can't believe it," Lauren says. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," I smirk, knowing exactly why. She doesn't think she is selfless enough for Abnegation, even though she is the most selfless person I know. "What's your name?" I ask with a wink.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that it's short, the next chapters will be longer. This was mainly just an introduction to the story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **DivergentUnicorn46**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank** **TheTrueDivergent** **for my first review. I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

Tris POV

When I wake up, I am standing on the roof to the members entrance. Christina is beside me wearing black and white, Rita is sobbing over the edge. I am wearing gray. That really just happened.

Max begins speaking, but I zone out. I've heard this speech once. I think about the blue eyes that are below me, bringing a smile to my face. When Max motions to the ledge, indicating that someone is supposed to jump, I don't hesitate. I quickly pull off my loose outer shirt, and throw it at Peter, revealing my tight under one.

I step onto the ledge and jump without a second thought. _Tobias here I come._

I hit the net, and laugh at how familiar it was. Suddenly I see a hand that I know all to well and immediately grab it. I stand on the ground, staring into his deep blue eyes. I want to kiss him so badly right now, but we aren't alone.

"Can't believe it," Lauren says. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," Tobias- or should I say Four- says smirking. "What's your name?" he asks and winks at me. This is going to be fun.

"Tris," I say. I don't have to the about it this time.

"Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning. 'Make the announcement, Four."

Tobias smiles at me and looks over his shoulder. "First-jumper, Tris!" he says.

Everyone cheers as a screaming Christina hits the net. Tobias looks me in the eye, putting his hand on the small of my back and says, "Welcome to Dauntless." But then he leans down and whispers in my ear, "This is going to be fun." I laugh and join the others.

Tobias POV

Lauren and I lead the "new" initiates down the tunnel to the Pit. The look on Tris's face is priceless.

"This is where we divide,' Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place." She leads them away.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," I say. "My name is Four." I laugh to myself, remembering what happens next. I look over at Tris and see her trying to hold back a smile, she remembers this part too.

Just like I remember, Christina asks, "Four, like the number?" Tris stomps on her foot, hard. "Ow. What was that for?"

"I don't know," she says stifling a laugh. "He just doesn't seem like the kind of person to mess around with." This is too much fun.

"She's right," I say. We are both enjoying this way to much already. "But to answer your question, yes, exactly like the number. Is there a problem?"

"No"

"Good. We're about to enter the Pit, which someday you will learn to love. It-"

Christina snickers. "The Pit? Clever name." _Here we go again._

I walk up to her and get close to her face. "What's your name?" I ask even though I know the answer. She doesn't know that.

"Christina," she squeaks. From the corner of my eye, I see Tris trying to hold back a smile.

"Well, _Christina_ , if I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would've joined their faction," I hiss. Even this time I am really angry. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

She nods and I lead the initiates to the Pit.

Tris POV

This is way to much fun. After Tobias walks away, Christina whispers in my ear, "What a jerk."

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," I say thinking about how true that statement is.

Tobias opens the doors to the Pit and I feel like I am finally home. I missed this place.

"Oh," Christina whispers, "I get it."

We walk silently through the Pit. Tobias stops and says, "If you follow me, I will show you the Chasm." I have many memories of the Chasm. Some bad, like Al's death. Some great, like my first kiss with Tobias.

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" He shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned". I think about Al. I will save him this time.

"This is incredible," says Christina, as we all move away from the railing.

"Incredible is the word," I say. It is defiantly incredible.

I find myself next to Tobias and tap his shoulder gently. He looks at me, and I nod my head toward our spot. He smiles and whispers in my ear, "Meet me there tonight when everyone is asleep." I nod and we continue.

We enter the dining hall and the cheering begins. I find myself next to Christina and Tobias just like last time.

Hamburgers are placed in front of us, and I am about to eat when I remember that I am supposed to have never seen one before. I pinch it carefully and examine every part of it.

Tobias smiles and says, "It's beef. Here put this on it." He hands me a bowl of ketchup.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" asks Christina, her eyes wide.

"No," I lie. "Is that what it's called?" I hope that my acting is somewhat believable.

"Stiffs eat plain food," Tobias says, nodding at Christina.

"Why?" she asks.

I shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

She smirks. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," I say rolling my eyes. "It was just because of the food."

Tobias smiles, and it just makes me want to kiss him even more.

The doors open and Eric walks in. It takes everything in me not to punch him. The meeting with him goes the same as last time, but I can Tobias is even more irritated this time.

After he leaves, I remember what I said, "Are you two... friends?" I ask, even though I know good and well that they are not.

"We were in the same initiate class," Tobias says. "He transferred from Erudite.

I know the answer to my next question too. "Were you a transfer too?"

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking to many questions. Now I've got Stiffs too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable," I say flatly. I remember this conversation well. I can't believe that I was scared of him. It's funny. "You know, like a bed of nails."

"Careful, Tris,' he says and I hear someone call his name. He groans quietly and heads to another table.

Christina raises her eyebrows at me. _Oh no, was it that bad?_

"What?" I ask.

"I'm developing a theory." That's right, this happened last time.

"And it is?" I still ask.

She picks up her burger and takes a bite before continuing. "That you have a death wish."

I don't reply. _Quite the opposite of that actually,_ I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/ or reviewed my story.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope**

Tris POV

After lunch, Eric leads us to the dorms and explains the rankings.

He opens the door to the dormitory and says, "You chose us, now we have to choose you.

I lay in bed listening to Al sobbing. With every tear, I feel even guiltier. I should've forgiven him. _No, this time, it won't happen._ After I no longer hear him, I know that everyone is asleep. I get up and to the chasm.

I make my way our spot and see Tobias sitting on the same rock that we sat on when we kissed for the first time. I walk over and sit beside him. I nuzzle my face into his chest, my safe place, and breath his scent. He wraps his arms around me, and for a while, we just stay there, silent, enjoying each other's company.

"Tris," he finally says.

I look at him. His ocean blue eyes are staring straight into my dull gray ones. "Yeah?"

"I love you so much. Please don't ever scare me like that again. I don't think I could live without you," he says and I can tell he is trying to hold back tears. I didn't know I hurt him this much.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so stupid. Or what I was thinking. I-" he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. It has only been a few hours since my death, but I have missed this so much. His soft lips against mine. The way we it together like a puzzle; my hands tangled in his hair and his hands on my waist.

I don't know how long we kiss, but it has been a while, because we eventually pull away for air. "I love you, Tobias," I say. "I promise that I will never leave you like that again."

"I love you too. Now, we need to talk."

"Okay?" I say, worry evident in my voice.

"What are we going to do Tris?"

"What do you mean?"

"The war. We have to stop it. How?"

 _Oh that._ We are silent for a while, deep in thought. "I don't know," I say finally. "But we'll figure it out. Together."

He kisses my forehead and we sit silently together, deep in the chasm. My eyelids begin to feel heavy, and I drift to sleep, wrapped in the arms of the man I love.

Tobias POV

As we sit in the chasm, all I can think about is how much I love her, and how much I don't want to loose her again. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone. She kept me in Dauntless the last time around.

I realize that she fell asleep. I sit there for a few minutes, her asleep against my chest. I want to bring her to my apartment, but I can't. So, I carefully pick her up bridal style and carry her to the dormitory.

Tris POV

When I wake up, I am in the dorms, and it takes me a minute to comprehend what is going on. Then I remember everything that has happened. I get out of bed, change, and head to the training room for my "first" day of training.

When I get there, Tobias is just beginning his speech. "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight." Tobias presses a gun into my palm and smiles at me. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to jump on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your performance in each stage and rank you accordingly. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult to drastically improve your rank over time."

I stare at the gun in my hand. I have gotten over my dear of shooting it, but I panic when I notice who is standing beside me. Will. I drop my gun. I can't do it.

Tobias notices and pulls me aside. "Tris, what was that?" he asks when no one else can hear us.

"I can't do it. He was right beside me," I say, tears burning behind my eyes.

"Tris, snap out of it. You are easily the best initiate here. You've done it all once. He is alive, Tris. He will stay that way. It won't happen. Okay?"

"Okay." I nod and we head back to the group.

"As I was saying," Tobias continues to the group. "We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we describe as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what..." Peter yawns, and I find myself smiling, remembering what is about to happen. "What does firing a gun have to do with... bravery?"

Tobias flips the gun in his hand and walks up to Peter. He presses the barrel to his forehead and clicks a bullet into place.

"Wake. Up," Tobias snaps. Peter's eyes widen, and he stops in the middle of a yawn. "You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." He removes the gun and continues walking.

"And to answer your question... you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mommy if you're prepared to defend yourself." Tobias stops at the end of the row and turns on his heel his "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

Tobias turns and shows how to shoot, It is so familiar to me.

I turn to my own target, and panic again when I see Will at the target next to mine. Tobias comes behind me and whispers, "It's okay. Pretend he's not there." Then he walks away.

I shoot and barely miss center of the target. I shoot four more and hit the center every time.

"Statistically speaking,' Will says, turning to look at me. "You shouldn't be able to do that without proper training."

"Beginner's luck?" I smile as convincingly as I can. He shrugs and we continue to shoot.

 ***PAGE BREAK***

We break for lunch and I sit with Christina. She invites Al to sit with us. I really don't want him here.

"Oh, come on. You don't remember me?" Christina asks Al as she makes a sandwich. "We were in math together just a few days ago. And I am not a quiet person."

"I slept through math most of the time," Al replies. "It was the first hour!"

I think about everything that I need to fix and the list seems almost endless.

"Tris," Christina says, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "You in there?"

"What? What is it?"

"I asked if you remember ever taking a class with me," she says. " I mean, no offense, but I probably wouldn't remember if you did. All the Abnegation looked the same to me. I mean, they still do, but you're not one of them." I just stare, waiting for her to finish.

"Sorry, am I being rude?"she asks. "I'm just saying whatever is on my mind. Mom used to say that politeness is deception in pretty packaging."

"I think that's why our factions don't usually associate with each other," I say. That isn't what I would say now, but it's what I said before.

"Can I sit here?" asks Will, tapping the table with his finger. _Great. Will and Al? Seriously?_

" What, you don't want to sit with your Erudite buddies?" Christina asks. I smile at them beside each other.

"They aren't my buddies," says Will, setting his plate down." Just because we were in the same faction doesn't mean we get along. Plus, Myra and Edward are dating, and I would be like a third wheel."

As I sit with my "new" friends, I can't help but feel guilty, knowing that I am responsible for the deaths of two of them and the loss of complete happiness of the other. _No, that hasn't happened yet. It won't happen. Period._ I see Edward and Myra kissing from the corner of my eye.

I smile. Last time I was wondering what it would feel like to have someone else's lips on my own. I know now. I think about Tobias. I am so glad that he is here with me. Last time I asked something, but I don't remember what so I remain silent.

 **A/N: I have up until Chapter 7 written already, so I will post almost daily. I can't post on Wednesdays because I am without internet. :( But other than that, I will update as often as possible.**

 **-DivergentUnicorn46**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent, and I never will.**

Tris POV

After lunch, Tobias leads us to the training room again. Our names are written on the board in alphabetical order. Hanging at three-foot intervals along one end of the room are faded black punching bags. I breath in the smell of sawdust and smile. I. Am. Home.

We line up behind the bags and Tobias stands in the middle, where we can all see him.

"As I said this morning," he says. "next you will learn to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges- which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless."

Before, I couldn't even imagine life as a Dauntless. Now, it is all that I can think about. I wonder what it will be like without the war. That is, if we can stop it.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," says Tobias. "So, I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." It's true. I remember my first fight with Peter. So much blood.

Tobias demonstrates, but I don't pay attention. I know how to fight already. I just focus on his muscles as he demonstrates the different punches.

We practice for a while and Tobias walks behind us. He stops when he gets to me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You don't have much muscle," he says. I look down at my Abnegation body. "You're doing it right though." I know what he's talking about. I'm using my knees and elbows just like he taught me. He places a hand on my stomach and says, "Remember to keep tension here." I think that he just wants an excuse to touch me, but I'm perfectly fine with it. He smiles at me brings his hand down slowly.

 ***PAGE BREAK***

We are soon released for dinner. I am walking out when I feel something grab my shirt and pull me back inside. I turn around and see Tobias.

After he is sure that everyone is gone, he asks, "What should I do about the fights?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You're obviously doing good. You should fight, but last time, you didn't. I am afraid that if I change it up, the rest of initiation will change, and all of the rankings will be different. We can't afford to mess anything up. What should I do?"

"Keep them the same. It's fine. I promise."

"Okay," he says and kisses my cheek. "I love you." He leaves the training room. I am about to leave when I see something, no someone, run out the door. I didn't see a face, and they are to fast for me to catch them. Whoever that was just saw and heard all of that. _This isn't good._

 **A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to end it there. I am so glad that people are enjoying this story. It really makes me want to keep updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not doing it. It's obvious that I didn't write Divergent. ;)**

Tris POV

When I get to the dining hall, the only thing that I can think about is that my secret may be at stake. I realize then that I have missed dinner. Its okay, I'm not that hungry anyway.

Christina runs up to me and says, "There you are! Where have you been?" She raises her eyebrows at me.

"I wasn't hungry so I took a walk." Not fully a lie, but a lie nonetheless.

"Whatever," she says harshly. "Anyway, I'm surprised that Four didn't break you in half. He scares me. It's that quiet voice he uses."

"Yeah he's..." He doesn't scare me at all, but I remember what I said last time, "definitely intimidating."

We walk out of the dining hall with Al and Will. As we get to the Pit, Al turns around and says, "I want to get a tattoo."

We continue to talk about tattoos and Will's comment makes me roll my eyes even though I knew it was coming.

 ***PAGE BREAK***

Christina takes me shopping and I pretend that I have absolutely no clue how to look good. I didn't at the time. She has taught me well.

"Come on," I say. "Let's go watch Al get tattooed."

We head to the tattoo parlor and see Tori. I don't ask her any questions this time. I know everything that I need to know about my Divergence. I simply stay silent as she tattoos three ravens on my collarbone. But this time, the tattoo means something different. Instead of it representing the family that I left behind, it represents the family that I have now.

I still have one for my mom and one for my dad. But instead of Caleb, the raven closest to my heart represents Tobias. He is more my family than Caleb will ever be. I may have died so that he could live, but he is a traitor. I hope that I don't have to see him in this life.

Speaking of which, I just remembered that I need to tell Tobias what I saw in the training room. "Hey guys," I say. "I'm going to take a walk. I just want some time alone. See y'all tonight."

"Okay," Will says. "Have fun."

I leave the parlor and head to Tobias's apartment. I knock and he opens it. He ushers me inside.

"Hey," he says. He notices the worried look in my eyes. "Tris, what's wrong?"

Tobias POV

I get back to the apartment after training and fall asleep. I am awoken hours later by a knock at my door. I am about to tell them to go away when I see very looking Tris outside my door.

I quickly usher her inside and say, "Hey. Tris, what's wrong?"

"Tobias, I'm scared," she says sitting on the foot of my bed.

"What happened?"

"In the training room, when you were asking me about the fights, we weren't alone?"

"What?" is all I can manage to say.

"After you left, I saw someone run out the door. I tried to follow them, but they were to fast. I didn't get a face. Whoever it was, they saw and heard everything. Our talk, when you kissed my cheek, and the 'I love you,' everything."

All I can do is stare. I don't know what to say. I eventually decide on, "Maybe you're just paranoid. Maybe no one was there and it was just your imagination." I have made my way to the bed beside her. I can only hope that what I said is true, even though I don't fully believe myself.

Tris rests her head on my shoulder and says, "Maybe. I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too. So much," I reply, bringing her lips to mine. I still feel a jolt of energy every time I touch her. We kiss for what feels like hours, but was only a few minutes. I don't care. I'm just glad to have her in my arms.

"I need to head back," she says when we pull apart for air.

"No, please. Stay with me."

"I can't. My friends will be looking for me."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow. Bye," she says as she leaves my apartment, and I feel empty when she isn't near me. I just hope that we are successful in stopping this war, so that we can have a normal life together.

I lay in bed that night and just think. I think about everything. Tris, the war, what Tris told me, all of it. With these thoughts, I drift off to sleep.

Tris POV

When I get back to the dormitory, everyone else is in bed. Except Christina. She is sitting on my bed, wide awake, staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you, I went for a walk."

"Whatever. Just so you know, I'm not stupid, Tris." and with that, she gets up and goes to her bunk. What was that all about? I think about all that went on today. The person in the training room, Christina, Tobias. I let these thoughts lull me to sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry that it's short, but I am really excited for the next chapter. So maybe that will make up for it. Remember that there won't be an update tomorrow. Sorry again.**

 **-DivergentUnicorn46**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It felt so weird not updating for a day. I only have a few more chapters written, so after that, the updates will probably be slower. I hate it and I'm sorry. I will still continue to update as often as possible though. Anyway, chapter 6 is here.**

 **Disclaimer: My name is not Veronica Roth, therefore, I did not write Divergent.**

Tris POV

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today," Tobias says. I don't have to look but I do anyway. Yep, not fighting.

Al and Will are first. They get in the ring and stand there doing nothing. They look at Tobias to call off the fight, but he stands there with his arms folded. Eric checks his watch. I feel like I am about to watch two ghosts fight.

After they circle each other for a few seconds, Eric shouts, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!"

"But..." Al straightens, letting his hand down and says, "Is it scored or something? When does it end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," says Eric.

"According to Dauntless rules," Tobias argues, even though he knows it won't work. "One of you could concede."

Eric narrows his eyes at Tobias. "According to the old rules," he says. "In the new rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," Tobias replies.

"A brave man never surrenders."

They stare at each other for a few seconds. I know that I am looking at two completely different types Dauntless. The honorable kind, and the ruthless, Divergent hungry kind.

Al wipes away the beads of sweat on his forehead and says, "This is ridiculous. What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"

"Oh, you think it's going to be that easy?" Will asks grinning. "Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke."

The fight goes the same way as last time, and once again, Al comes out the victor. But what happens next is different.

"Edward, carry Will to the infirmary. I'm going to stay here and watch the fights," Tobias says. He looks me in the eye and then straight at Christina. _What?_

Christina and Molly's fight is next. They fight for a while and then it happens. "Stop!" Christina wails as Molly pulls her foot back to kick her again. She holds out her hand. "Stop! I'm..." she coughs. "I'm done."

That's why he stayed. How could I forget? Eric walks up to her and asks, "What did you say? You're done? "I just hope that with Tobias here, he won't make her do it.

Christina pushes herself to her knees. When she lifts her hand from the ground, it leaves a red handprint behind. She pinches her nose to stop the bleeding and nods.

"Get up," Eric says. I look at Tobias, and he nods reassuringly. Eric grabs Christina's arm, yanks her to her feet, and drags her out the door. "Follow me," he says to the rest of us. We do.

We near the chasm and my heart is pounding. I can't watch this. Not again. I feel breath against my ear. "It's okay," it whispers. Tobias.

Eric shoves Christina against the railing and says, "Climb over it."

"What?" she asks the question like he is going to relent, but her wide eyes and ashen face suggest otherwise. Eric will not back down. I know he won't.

"Climb over the railing," he says again, pronouncing each word slowly. "If you can hang over the chasm for five minutes, I will forget your cowardice. If you can't, I will not allow you to continue initiation."

"Is this really necessary?" Tobias interrupts. "All this proves is that you're just a bully. She could die, Eric!"

"Oh, Four, you have remember who has authority here. Max as given you many opportunities to become a leader, but you always refuse. Do you not? You can't tell me what to do." Eric turns back to Christina. "Now, you have three options. Hang on for five minutes, come up, and I forget your cowardice. You attempt and fall. Or, you refuse and become factionless. The choice is yours."

"Fine," Christina says, her voice shaking.

From the corner of my eye, I see Tobias full of rage. I hide behind him, because I can't watch. She climbs over and Al sets his watch. I don't see it this time. I just hear my best friend's screams. When the five minutes are up, Tobias and Al help her up.

I run over and hug Al. "Thank you so much," I say. The only reason I hugged him, is so I could hug Tobias. I do. He stiffens, but I know he's faking. "Sorry Four. I'm just glad she's okay." Then I hug Christina. She hugs back, but doesn't take her eyes off of Tobias. _Does she like him?_ No, she belongs with Will. Then her eyes drift to me and she smirks.

She leans down and whispers in my ear, " Tell your boyfriend that I said thanks for trying to protect me." She runs off before I can reply. I feel myself stiffen. _How does she know?_ Then it hits me, it was Christina in the training room yesterday. I have to tell Tobias. The rest of the fights go the same, and soon enough I am walking back to the dorms.

 ***PAGE BREAK***

That night, I dream, but soon the dream turn into a nightmare.

 _I am standing outside of the compound surrounded by my friends. We are laughing when all of a sudden, it goes dark._

 _I hear crying from behind me and turn around to see Christina. "It's all your fault!" she yells at me through her tears. "You killed him!" I then see a bleeding Will on the ground in front of her._

 _"No I didn't," I reply with tears forming in my eyes._

 _"Yes you did. I can't believe we were ever friends!" Then she and Will disappear and I am standing at the chasm._

 _I see Al standing on the ledge. I try to move forward to hold him back, but I can't move. He jumps yelling, "You're the reason for this, Tris!" Then the scene changes and I am standing on the roof of the Hancock building._

 _I see Marlene standing on the edge. Once again, I cant move. "I have a message for the Divergent," she says. Then, she jumps and I am left screaming._

 _Soon I see Caleb. My parents are lying lifeless on both sides of him. He says, "You killed them because they didn't want you to die."_

I wake up with a jolt and find myself running. I end up at the chasm. I go to my favorite spot and just cry.

Tobias POV

After Al and I help Christina, Tris runs over and hugs Al. I feel a pang of jealously in my chest. "Thank you so much," she says. then she hugs me. I want to hug back, but I decide against it. "Sorry, Four. I'm just glad she's okay."

She hugs Christina. Christina keeps staring at me and I get a little uncomfortable. I have a girlfriend and she's standing right here. Then she looks at Tris and smirks.

She whispers something in Tris's ear and runs off. Tris stiffens. I'll have to ask about that later.

 ***PAGE BREAK***

That night I can't sleep, so I go to the chasm. When I get there, I see Tris sitting on our rock crying.

"Tris?" I say. She jumps, but continues crying when she realizes that it's me. I walk over and sit beside her. "What's wrong?" She just hugs me and sobs into my shirt. After she calms down a little, I ask, "Bad dream?" She nods. "You wanna talk about it?" She pulls away and tells me about her dream. "Tris. Listen, none of that is your fault. You did what you had to do and it isn't going to happen again. Got it?"

"Okay," she says. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you Tobias."

"I love you too. If you don't mind me asking, what did Christina say?"

Her eyes widen and she says, "She said for me to tell my boyfriend that she said thank you for trying to protect her."

"What? How did she know?"

"I think she was the one I saw in the training room. Tobias, we have to tell her."

"That's fine with me. When?'

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know. Is you're apartment okay?"

"Yeah. That'll be good. Just make sure that she swears not to tell anybody any of it," I say.

She snuggles into my chest and I kiss the top of her head. we stay that way until she falls asleep.

I carry her to my apartment and lay down next to her. I fall asleep thinking about how much I love her.

 **A/N: So, there ya go. That was a longer chapter to make up for not updating yesterday.**

 **I love you guys.**

 **-DivergentUnicorn46**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Divergent, I would have made a lot of money from a best seller. Instead, I am writing FanFiction for free.**

Tris POV

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulders. "Tris, wake up. You need to go to the dormitory and get dressed." I open my eyes to see Tobias standing over me.

When I stand up, I see the words 'Fear God Alone' written on the wall. I am in Tobias's apartment. Apparently, he sees the confused look on my face because he scratches the back of his neck and says, "Last night, you fell asleep, so I- um- brought you here. I hope you don't mind." He's embarrassed that he brought me here. He's cute when he blushes.

"It's fine," I say and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go. I'll talk to Christina and seen when we can tell her. I'll let you know what I find out. Bye. Love you." With that, I leave his apartment and head to the dorms.

To my surprise, everyone is still asleep. Everyone except Christina that is. I groan and ask, "What is it with you and worrying about my business?"

"Tris," she replies. "I just want to know what's going on with you."

"Come with me," I say and lead her to the restroom in case the other initiates wake up. "I know that it was you I saw in the training room the other day." She blushes. "It's okay. I just want to know what you saw and heard."

"Okay, I heard you and Four talking about the fights. I heard something about last time and to leave them the same. Then he kissed your cheek, said 'I love you,' and left."

"Listen, I have a lot to explain. Tonight, after everyone's asleep, we'll go to Four's apartment and I'll explain it all. Is that okay?" She nods and we head out. When we get back, I am not at all surprised by what I see.

Peter did it again. The word "Stiff" is written all over my bed.

Peter stands behind me, whistling as he fluffs his pillow. It's hard to believe that I could hate someone who looks so kind, but I do.

"Nice decorations," he says. I ignore him and Al comes to help me and Christina with the sheets.

"Ignore him," Al says. "He's an idiot, and if you don't get angry, he'll stop eventually."

"Yeah. Did you talk to will?" I ask quietly. I know he has. "After... you know."

"Yeah. He's fine. He's not angry," Al sighs. "Now I'll always be remembered as the first guy who knocked someone out cold."

"There are worst ways to be remembered. At least they won't antagonize you."

"There are better ways too." He nudges me with his elbow, smiling. "First jumper."

I clear my throat. "One of you had to get knocked out, you know. If it hadn't been him, it would have been you."

"Still, I don't want to do it again." He shakes his head, too many times, too fast, and sniffs. "I really don't."

 ***PAGE BREAK***

We then head to the training room, and, once again, I'm up against Peter.

"Oh no," says Christina, who shuffles in behind me. When she sees the board, she crumples the muffin wrapper she is holding into her fist. "Are they serious? They're really going to make you fight him?"

"Yeah," I say. "And he deserves what's coming."

"Maybe you could just take a few hits and pretend to go unconscious," Al suggests. "No one would blame you."

"Yeah," I say. "That's not happening."

I ignore the fights, until it's finally my turn. It is about time for Peter to get what he deserves. I step into the ring and we begin circling each other.

"You okay there, Stiff?" he asks. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." I attempt to punch him in the stomach, but fail miserably. "Come on, Stiff. Just one little tear. Maybe some begging."

"Stop playing with her!" Eric shouts.

He punches at my stomach, but I grab his arm and twist it behind his back. I begin to kick him. He falls to the ground, but quickly stands up. He punches my jaw. I stumble, but don't fall. I can't let him beat me this time. I punch him again and he hits the ground. I don't stop. I hit wherever I can. He may be unconscious, but I don't care, I keep going.

Two hands grab my arms to hold me back. 'Stop," my favorite voice says. "You've won." He leans over and whispers in my ear, "I want him dead just as much as you do, but just stop. Okay?"

"Okay," I say.

Tobias let's go and says to the group, "That's enough for today. You're dismissed. Someone take him to the infirmary."

After everyone is gone, I pull Tobias over and tell him, "I am bringing Christina to your apartment tonight so we can explain. We won't give details. You know what I mean." He nods. "We'll just tell her the basics. I'm just afraid she won't believe me. I can't loose my bestfriend."

"She'll believe you," he says. "My door is open."

I give him a peck on the lips. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he whispers back and I leave to go to the dining hall.

 **A/N: Sorry that it's short, but I wanted to get an update in tonight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS AUTHOURS NOTE! THANK YOU.** **So... Sorry for the wait. I couldn't update because of it being Mother's Day weekend. I was busy. I just wanted to let you know that this will be the last update until at least Saturday 5/20/17. Something came up and I will gone for the rest of the week. Sorry it's short, but I thought you all deserved at least one more chapter before I leave. So here is chapter 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I still am not Veronica Roth :(**

Tris POV

At lunch, Eric told us about our field trip to the fence. Afterwards, Christina dragged me shopping. We look around and she makes me buy all kinds of makeup. Most of which, I have no clue how to use. She pulls out clothes saying, "You will look so cute in this," and squealing at everything she pulls out.

After many more hours of shopping, we finally make our way back. We've missed dinner, so we go straight to the dorms. We both go to our bunks and lay down.

In about an hour, everyone's asleep. I grab Christina without saying anything. _This is it,_ I think to myself. _Time to tell my best friend my biggest secret._ We head down the hall to Tobias's apartment in silence. I don't knock, just open the door, and drag Christina inside.

"Four!" I yell.

"Coming!" he shouts back. Moments later, he walks into the room. He gestures to his bed telling us to sit.

"What's going on?" Christina asks confused.

"Listen," I say, pulling her head so I'm looking into her eyes. "Christina, you have to promise not to tell anyone what you're about hear."

"I promise."

"Here it goes," I say. "I know this may seem completely insane, but it's the truth." She nods for me to continue. I take a deep breath. "Four and I are from the future. I mean on the outside, we're from here, but our souls are from the future."

"What?" Her eyes are wide. "I don't understand."

"It's okay. We died and got offered a second chance. We know everything that's about to happen before it happens."

"You're not lying," she says. Sometimes I forget that she was Candor.

"No," Tobias says. "We even know your biggest fear."

Her eyes get even wider, if that's possible. "W-what?" she stutters.

I laugh and reply, "Being afraid of moths isn't that big of a deal."

"I've never told anyone that in my entire life. If I didn't believe you before, I defiantly do now."

"Look," I say seriously now. "I'm not going into much detail, but there is a war coming. The morning after initiation. During this war, many people die." I can see tears forming in her eyes. The thought of a war is scary. "All of the Dauntless are injected with a serum. It puts everyone under a simulation. Everyone except the Divergent." Tobias and I raise our hands.

I continue, "Erudite and Dauntless leaders send the mind controlled Dauntless to Abnegation. Christina, you became a murderer because of this. So did I, and I wasn't even under the simulation. We need your help to stop this."

"Of course," she says. "Is the war how you two got together?"

"No," Tobias says. "We got together right after stage two, and have been together ever since."

"How long after this did you die?" she asks.

"Oh," I say. "It would only be a couple months from now."

"Okay. Anyway, continue Tris."

We explain everything that matters to her, which is hardly any of it.

"You two should get going," Tobias says and I give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww how cute," Christina says sarcastically. "Let's go Tris."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, T-Four." Christina and I leave and go back to the dorms.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, Tris," she says.

"It was no problem. You have proven that you can be trusted. Just remember that no one can know about this."

"They won't. I promise." We get to the dorms and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm finally back. And once again, I apologize for the wait. My summer break started yesterday, so I will hopefully have more time to write. Updates probably won't come daily, but expect at least weekly updates. Another short chapter and basically a filler, I know, but I am trying really hard to make them longer.**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Divergent.**

Tris POV

I wake up to Christina shaking my shoulder. "C'mon," she says. "Up and at 'em."

"Ugh," I say.

Christina laughs."I'll go get us some breakfast. I'm exhausted you know that? It's your fault, Tris."

I just roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her. I get dressed and when I come back, Christina is standing there with two muffins in her hands. "Thanks," I say as I take one of the muffins from her.

"Now come on," she says. "I don't wanna be late."

We walk together to the train in silence. When we get there, Will yells, "What took you so long?"

"Trissy here wouldn't get up," Christina says.

I glare at her and only half jokingly say, "Shut up."

We all jump on the train and Tobias helps me up. I look over at Peter and realize that he is completely ignoring me this time. I smile.

Will walks away and sits on the other side of the train with Al. Christina and I sit alone by the door. we pass the wall and immediately, I think about what's on the other side. Last time, I was joking around with Christina and Will about there being monsters.

Now I know that there is a monster.

A monster with the name of David.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tobias asks. When did he get there?

I simply reply with, "David."

"Tris," Tobias says sternly. "If everything goes as planned, we won't even have to see him this time." No one can hear us because, we are speaking very quietly and no one is paying attention. Christina looks very lost. I guess we forgot to mention David. "Oh, Christina I guess we skipped that part. David is the leader of the Bureau that we told you about. He is the one who killed us."

"Oh," is all she says. Tobias stands up and walks away. We are silent the rest of the ride.

The train stops and we all jump out. I don't look at the fence that's in front of me. Too many bad memories.

"Follow me," Tobias says and leads us to the gate. "If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here. Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity farms, but-"

"Patrols for what purpose?" asks Will.

Tobias lifts a shoulder. "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them. As I was saying, for the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"Yeah. At least we won't be driving busses or cleaning up other people's messes like the factionless, Christina whispers in my ear.

"What rank were you?" Peter asks Tobias.

"I was first," he replies.

"And you chose to do this?" Peter asks with wide eyes. "Why didn't you get a government job?"

Tobias hates that question. "I didn't want one," he snaps.

"Beatrice?" an Amity boy asks getting out of a truck. I turn around. Robert. I forgot about this part.

"Oh," I say. "Hey Robert." I want to avoid this conversation so badly. From the corner of my eye, I see Tobias makes fists at his sides. Is he jealous? Of Robert? Why would he be jealous? He knows how much I love him.

"Beatrice?" Molly asks. "Is that your real name?" This time, I just ignore her.

"There's no need to antagonize her," Robert says softly. "I'm Robert, and you are?"

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is," she says. "Why don't you get back in your truck? We aren't supposed to fraternize with other faction members."

"Why don't you get away from us?" I snap.

"Right. Wouldn't want to get between you and your boyfriend." She walks away smirking. I can see Tobias trying his hardest not to act out against that comment.

Robert gives me a sad smile. "They don't seem like very nice people."

"Some of them aren't."

"You could go home, you know. I'm sure Abnegation would make an exception for you."

"What makes you think I want to go home?" I ask, my cheeks hot. "You think I can't handle this or something? I'm doing just fine ya know."

"It's not that." He shakes his head. "It's not that you can't, it's that you shouldn't have to. You should be happy."

"This is what I chose, and I have never bee happier in my life." I look over Robert's shoulder. The Dauntless guards seem to have finished examining the truck. The bearded man gets back into the driver's seat and closes the door behind him. "Besides, Robert. The goal of my life isn't just... to be happy."

"Wouldn't it be easier if it was though?"

"Bye, Robert," I say angrily. He gets in the truck and leaves. I can't believe he said that. I have never been happier in my life than I have been since I first joined Dauntless. I have my friends, and I have Tobias. That's enough for me.

The guards lock the gate that is keeping us inside the city of Chicago. We board the train and head back to the compound.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, let me start off by saying, updates won't come as often as I had planned. I have a lot going on right now. I apologize. Now for good news. To Try Again has over 2,000 views. That's awesome. You guys are amazing. I honestly didn't think anyone would read my story. Once again, I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just read my story.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I am still not Veronica Roth.**

Tris POV

It has been two days since I beat Peter. Today I fought Myra. I beat her with ease, but I still don't feel good about it. How could I?

I climb into bed fully dressed. I also told Christina not to change or fall asleep because it's pointless. When she asked me why, I just smiled and told her to wait and see. I am so excited for tonight. Because tonight is Capture the Flag.

As soon as my head touches the pillow, the door bursts open, revealing some Dauntless members.

"Everyone up!" Eric growls. Everyone including me scurry to our feet. "You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks. We're going on another field trip!"

I turn to Christina who like I said, didn't change. "Understand now?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"What's happening exactly?"

"We are playing Capture the Flag. No more questions".

We run to the tracks and are the first to arrive. We wait as the others slowly pile in after us.

"Everyone grab a gun!" Eric shouts. We all rush toward the pile of guns and grab one. "Time estimate?" he asks Tobias.

Tobias checks his watch. "Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?"

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" asks Eric, shoving Tobias's shoulder.

The train comes and we all jump on. _I know where I'm going_ , I think.

When everyone is in, Tobias says, "We will be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same." The car sways, and he grabs the side of the doorway for balance. "This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" someone shouts.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask," Tobias answers, raising an eyebrow. "You get to win, of course."

"Four and I will be your team captains," Eric says. "Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

"You go first," Tobias says.

Eric shrugs. "Edward."

Tobias doesn't even hesitate before saying, "I want the Stiff."

Laughter fills the car. Heat rushes into my cheeks, but this time, I don't care.

"Got something to prove?" Eric asks with his trademark smirk. "Or are you just picking the weak ones so you have something to blame it on when you loose?"

Tobias shrugs. "Something like that." I know his strategy this time.

They continue to pick until the teams end up the same.

After they finish, Eric smirks at Tobias and says, "Your team can get off second."

"Don't do me any favors," Tobias replies. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No. I know that you'll loose no matter when you get off," Eric says. _Yeah right_ , I think. "Take your scrawny team and get off first then."

We stand up. Al gives me a forlorn look. I try to smile back in a reassuring way. This time though, I am even happier that out of the four of us, he was the one who ended up on Eric's team.

No one pushes me when I try to jump this time. I think beating Peter, made them more wary of me.

When we're on the ground, one of the Dauntless-born initiates touches Tobias's shoulder. Marlene. I haven't seen her since she jumped off the roof while under a simulation. Since I decided not to save her. She asks, "When your team won, where did you put the flag?"

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene," he replies coolly.

"Come on, Four," she whines. She gives him a flirtatious smile and I feel myself getting jealous. I don't know why. I know he loves me. He brushes her hand off his shoulder and I smile.

"Navy Pier," shouts a Dauntless-born with brown skin and dark eyes. Uriah. "My brother was on the winning team. They hid their flag at the carousel."

"Let's go there then," suggests Will.

Once again, no one objects so we walk toward the marsh.

"We're close to Erudite headquarters right?" asks Christina, bumping Will's shoulder with her own. I smile at the sight of them together.

"Yeah. It's south of here," he says. He looks over his shoulder, and for a second his expression his full of longing. Then it's gone.

We walk across the bridge, and the city changes. The city in front of us is dark and broken, unlike what's behind us.

Marlene takes out a flashlight and shines it at the street in front of us.

"Scared of the dark, Mar?" Uriah teases.

"If you want to step on broken glass, Uriah, be my guest," she snaps. But she turns it off anyway.

The buildings end just before the marsh. A strip of land juts out into the marsh, and rising from it is a giant wheel with dozens of red passenger cars dangling from it at different intervals. _The Ferris wheel._ I smile.

"Think about it. People used to ride that thing. For fun," Will says, shaking his head.

"They must've been Dauntless," I say.

"Yeah, but a lame version of Dauntless," Christina laughs. "A Dauntless Ferris wheel wouldn't have cars. You would just hang on tight with your hands, and good luck to you."

We walk down the side of the pier. This place isn't like everywhere else in the city. All of the buildings are empty with torn down signs.

"Dare you to jump into the marsh," says Christina to Will.

"You first."

We reach the carousel and Tobias takes the flag from his pocket.

"In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location," he says. "I suggest you take this time to formulate a strategy. We may not be erudite, but mental preparation is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect."

After Will takes the flag from Tobias, I zone out the arguing.

As soon as the talking becomes uncontrollable, I look over my shoulder. I know what to do. I could just tell everybody where the flag is, but how can I be sure that they didn't put it somewhere else? And how would they believe me?

When no one is looking, I make my way to the Ferris wheel. Without a second thought, I grab a rung. I put weight on the lowest one and jump to test it.

"You weren't gonna wait on me?" asks a low voice behind me. I don't even have to turn around to know who it is. I look over my shoulder to see Tobias.

"Aren't you the one that's afraid of heights?" I ask.

"Yes, but I'm still coming."

"Okay." I start to climb and he follows.

"Hey Tris," he says.

"Yeah?"

"Don't slip this time."

I laugh and continue to climb. We are silent until we reach the platform. We sit down and Tobias says, "I can't believe I did that again."

"We're not high enough," I say. "You stay here, I'm going higher."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself."

I grab another bar and pull myself up. I look around and see it.

"Same place," I say.

"Yeah," he replies smiling.

We are so close that I could kiss him, but that may not be a good idea considering that he is facing one of his greatest fears. "Let's climb down," I say. "I'll be careful."

He nods and starts down the ladder. I follow, careful of where I put my feet. We both make it safely to the ground. Tobias is breathing heavily. I put my hand on his back and his breaths even out.

"Let's go," he says and pulls me toward the others. A few people are around the carousel. "Where did the others go?"

"Where did you guys go?" asks an older Dauntless. "We have to win. If I loose again this year, the shame will be unbearable. Three years in a row?"

"That doesn't matter," Tobias says. "We know where they are."

"We?" Christina asks looking between the two of us.

"Yes, while the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel to look for the other team."

"What do we do now?" a Dauntless- born who's name I never learned asks through a yawn.

"Easy," I say. "We split in half. Four of us go to the right side of the pier, three to the left. The other team is in the park at the other end of the pier. So the group of four will charge as the group of three sneaks behind the other team to get the flag."

"Sounds good," the older girl says. "Let's get this night over with."

We run toward the other team and yelling begins. We get to the flag, and I don't argue. I just let Christina grab it.

Uriah claps me on the shoulder. I am proud even though I knew it would work. Shouts of triumph fill my ears and a hand touches my shoulder.

"Good job," Tobias says quietly. I just shrug.

 ***PAGE BREAK***

"I can't believe I missed it!" Will says, shaking his head. Wind blows through the doorway of the train car, blowing my hair in every direction.

"You were preforming the very important job of staying out of the way," says Christina, beaming.

Al groans. "Why did I have to be on the other team?"

"Because life's not fair, Albert. And the world is conspiring against you," Will says. "Hey, can I see the flag again?"

Peter, Molly, and Drew sit across from some of the members. Paint is splattered all over them, and they look dejected. They speak quietly, glancing looks at us, especially Christina.

"So you climbed the Ferris wheel, huh?" Uriah asks. He stumbles across the car and sits next to me with Marlene following.

"Yes," I say.

"Pretty smart of you. Like... Erudite smart," Marlene says "I'm Marlene."

"Tris," I say.

"Yeah, I know who you are. The first jumper tends to stick in your head."

It has been years since I jumped off a roof in my Abnegation uniform: it has been decades.

Uriah takes a paintball from his gun and squeezes it. The train lurches to the left and I end up with a small amount of smelling paint on my face. Marlene collapses and giggles. I wipe off some of the paint with my sleeve.

"Ew!" He squeezes the paintball at me again, but it ends up in his mouth. He coughs and makes exaggerated gagging sounds.

I laugh so hard that my stomach hurts. This is Dauntless. This is my life.

 **A/N: This chapter wasn't the best, but at least an update. I will be out of town next week, so there won't be an update. I NEED HELP WITH SOMETHING! I know it's a long way away, but I have absolutely no idea what to do about the war. If you have any ideas, please PM me. I may use your idea if I like it. If I do choose yours I will give you a shoutout. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been busy. Also, I was halfway finished with the chapter and then my laptop went dead, before I saved it. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent, just a paperback copy of the series and a t-shirt. :)**

Tris POV

The next morning, when I trudge into the training room, yawning, a large target stands at one end of the room, and next to the door is a table with knives strewn across it. Knife throwing.

Eric is standing with his back as straight as a metal rod in the middle of the room. "Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one," he says, his voice deeper than normal. "You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick of three knives. And pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." No one moves. "Now!" Eric's voice booms through the training room.

We all scramble like daggers. The knives are light as I pick them up one by one. It reminds of the time in Candor when I stabbed Eric. He was collecting Divergents and he killed an innocent little boy. The thought makes me sick.

Even this time, I can tell that Eric is taking his loss hard because of the way he glares at Tobias when he isn't looking.

When Tobias is throwing, I don't pay attention on how to do it as I did before. I already know how. Instead, I watch the muscles in his arm as he throws each knife. He is so strong.

I am broken from my gaze by Eric's voice shouting, "Line up!"

I don't want to seem like a professional, so I start by throwing without a knife.

Eric paces to quickly behind us.

"I think the Stiff's taken to many hits to the head!" remarks Peter, a few people down. "Hey Stiff! Remember what a knife is?"

That's it. I pick up a knife and throw it as hard as I can. Dead center. I turn to Peter and smirk. He has his jaw dropped.

"Hey, Peter," I say. "Remember what a target is?"

Half an hour later, and Al still hasn't it the target. I know what's going to happen. Even though he tried to kill me, it hasn't happened yet. I still won't be able to watch him stand there. I'm still going to take his place, but Tobias won't be happy about it.

While we collect our knives from the targets, he searches the floor for his. The next time he tries and misses, Eric walks up behind him. "How slow are you, Candor?" he asks. "Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?"

Al's cheeks redden, and he throws another knife. It spins and hits the wall.

"What was that?" Eric asks quietly.

I bite my lip. This is just as bad as before.

"It-it slipped," Al replies.

"Well I think you should go get it." Eric scans the rest of us. Everyone has stopped throwing. ""Did I tell you to stop?" Immediately, we all start throwing again.

"Go get it?" Al's eyes are wide. "But everyone's still throwing."

"And?"

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you." Eric smiles his sadistic smile and I inwardly roll my eyes. "Go get your knife."

Al sets his jaw and says, "No."

"Why not?" Eric's beady eyes fix on Al's face. "Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes, I am."

"Everyone stop!" Eric shouts. The knives stop and so does all conversation. "Clear out of the ring." he looks at Al. "All except you."

 **A/N: I know that it's short and not that interesting. It is pretty much a filler, because it isn't much different than the actual book. Sorry. I just wanted to get a chapter out there because it has been so long. I will try to get another chapter out as soon as I can, but like I said, I'm really busy.**

 **Until next time. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys. So I'm back with Chapter 12. Once again, I want to that all of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers. You guys make my day. Sorry I was gone for so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I was Veronica Roth, but I'm not. That means that I do not own Divergent.**

Tris POV

I drop my dagger onto the dusty floor. I stand in the edge of the room and Tobias sends me a telepathic message, _'Don't do it.'_

"Stand in front of the target," Eric says to Al and my heartbeat picks up. Al's big hands shake as he walks back to the target. "Hey, Four." Eric looks over his shoulder. "Give me a hand here, huh?"

Tobias sighs as he approaches Eric. He knows what I'm going to do. I know what I'm going to do.

"You're going to stand there as he throws those knives," Eric says to Al. "until you learn not to flinch."

"Is this really necessary?" Tobias asks. _Why does he even try?_

My fingers are digging into my palms. For some reason I am hoping that Eric will back down even though I know he won't.

"I have the authority here remember?" Eric says, so quietly I can barely here him. "Here, and everywhere else."

Tobias is angry. I can tell by the way the color rushes into his cheeks. His grip on the knives tighten as he turns to face Al.

I look from Al's wide, dark eyes to his shaking hands to the determined look on Tobias's face. " _Stop_ it!" I shout before I can help myself.

Tobias turns to me with a glare. I'm not worried at all. I trust Tobias with my life. "Any idiot can stand in front of a target," I say. "It doesn't prove anything except that you are bullying us. Which as I recall, is a sign of _cowardice_."

"Then it should be easy for you," Eric says. "If you're willing to take his place."

I have no doubts in my mind as I walk up to the target. Tobias is shaking his head and I can tell that he is angry with me. I would be angry with me too.

"There goes you're pretty face," hisses Peter. "Oh, wait. You don't have one."

I ignore him as I trade places with Al. I tip my chin up confidently and look into the blue eyes that I know so well.

"If you flinch," Tobias says slowly, carefully, "Al takes your place. Understand?"

I nod.

Tobias keeps his eyes on mine as he throws the first knife. It half a foot from my cheek. Just like last time. I close my eyes.

"You about done?" Tobias asks, and I appreciate that he didn't call me Stiff this time.

I shake my head and say, "No."

"Eyes open then." He taps the spot between his eyebrows.

He throws two more and they land exactly where I remember.

On the fourth knife, he smirks and raises his eyebrows. He touches his ear and I smile. He throws it and I feel the warm blood slide down my ear.

"I would love to see if the rest of you are as daring as she is," Eric says. "but I think that's enough for today."

He squeezes my shoulder and smiles. I don't return it. "I should keep my on you," he adds.

Everyone leaves until its just Tobias and I. I am about to say something when he speaks up. "I don't want to hear it, Tris." He slams the knife onto the table and walks away and I just scream in frustration and then make my way to the dorms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guys, my only excuse is laziness, school, and writers block. Sorry :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth, it wouldn't have taken**

 **me this long to update.**

Tris POV

Tomorrow is visiting day, and I know that I will have to talk to my mom about what's coming so she can protect herself and the rest of Abnegation. I can't lose her this time.

I haven't seen Tobias since he stormed out yesterday, although I haven't made much of an effort to. He is probably furious at me. I don't blame him, I mean, I would be too.

When I try to pull my pant leg over my thigh, it doesn't budge. How did I forget that this would happen? At least my muscles are starting to form again. I groan to myself and wrap my towel around my body. I quietly make my way to the dormitory. I really hope that by some miracle, Peter and his minions aren't in there this time, but as usual, luck isn't on my side.

I walk to my bunk, trying extra hard not to get noticed, because I know what will happen if I do. I fumble for the dress that I bought with Christina, making sure to keep one hand clamped around my towel. I stand up and see Peter standing behind me. _Not_ _again_.

I jump back, almost hitting my head on Christina's bunk. I try to slip past him, knowing that my efforts are pointless. Once again, he slams his hand against Christina's bunk. There is no way to escape now.

"Didn't realize you were so skinny, Stiff," Peter taunts.

"Get away from me." My voice is somehow steady even though I know what is coming.

"This isn't the Hub, you know. No one has to follow a Stiff's orders here." His eyes travel cruelly down my body, nothing like the way that Tobias looks at me. My heart is pounding as the other's slowly form a pack behind Peter.

I wish that there was away out. I don't want to be exposed again. But it's too late for that.

I see a clear path under Peter's arm from the corner of my eye.

"Look at her," says Molly, crossing her arms. She smirks at me. "She's practically a child."

"Oh, I don't know," says Drew. "She could be hiding something under that towel. Why don't we look and see?" _Please no_.

I try to duck under Peter's arm and dart toward the door, hoping I make it this time. Something pinches my towel and yanks it off my body. Peter. Tears sting behind my eyes and the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, as laughter erupts.

I run down the hall and to the bathroom as fast as I can, holding my dress against my body to hide it. I can't believe that I let this happen again. I lean against the door, breathing hard. I close my eyes.

I try to tell myself that it doesn't matter and that I don't care. But I do. That's the thing.

A sob escapes my mouth and I clamp my hand over my lips to contain it.

I slip on the dress and look at myself in the mirror. I really hope that I get to fight Molly again this time because I want to hurt them, any of them.

I stare into my own eyes. I better be able to fight her again, because if I don't, I will hurt one of them in my free time.

 **A/N: Sorry for another filler, but at least it's an update. School started back a few weeks ago and I have been really busy and stressed. I am also really lazy. I mean, I'm a teenage girl. That's normal, right? ;)**

 **Anyway, I want to start doing a question of the day so that I can learn more about my readers and you guys can learn more about me. Let me know if I should continue with this idea.**

 **QOTD: What faction would you choose?**

 **AOTD: I know that most people would say Dauntless, but not me. I am Candor all the way. Ask anyone who knows me.**

 **Thanks for reading. I love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, what? An update this soon? Yes. I found some free time, and decided to update. I tried to make this chapter longer, and I did. It's just a little over 930 words. Anyways, enough of me talking.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the paper back version of Divergent, not the rights to it. :)**

Tris POV

I can't fight in a dress, so I get myself some new clothes from the Pit before I walk to the training room for my last fight, hopefully with Molly.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Christina asks when I walk in. I squint to see the blackboard across the room. The space next to my name is blank—I haven't gotten an opponent _yet_.

"I got held up," I say, leaving it at that.

I see Tobias writing a name next to mine.

"You okay, Tris? You look a little...," says Al.

"A little what?"

Tobias moves away from the board. The name written next to mine is Molly. _Yes_!

"On edge," says Al.

My fight is last on the list again, meaning that I have to wait through three fights before I get to hurt Molly. I still don't know where this violent side of me came from, but it's there. And it isn't going away any time soon.

"Go easy on me, okay?" Al asks Christina.

"I make no promises," she replies.

Will and Myra are first. It's an easy win. Once again, Christina beats Al with little to no effort. Edward and Peter's fight lasts longer, but Edward wins in the end.

By the time the three matches are done, I'm hungry for lunch. I know I can beat her, I've done it before. I walk to the arena without looking at anyone or anything but the center of the room. Some of my anger has faded, but it isn't hard to call back. All I have to do is think about how cold the air was and how loud the laughter was. Look at her. She's a child.

Molly stands across from me with a smirk on her face.

"Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek?" she asks. "Goodness, you're pale, Stiff."

She'll make the first move. She always does. She did last time.

Molly starts toward me and throws her weight into a punch. As her body shifts forward, I duck and drive my fist into her stomach, right over her bellybutton. Before she can get her hands on me, I slip past her, my hands up, ready for her next attempt.

She's not smirking anymore. She runs at me like she's about to tackle me, and I dart out of the way. I hear Tobias's voice in my head, telling me that the most powerful weapon at my disposal is my elbow. I just have to find a way to use it.

I block her next punch with my forearm. The blow stings, but I barely notice it. She grits her teeth and lets out a frustrated groan, more animal-sounding than human. She tries a sloppy kick at my side, which I dodge, and while her balance is off, I rush forward and force my elbow up at her face. She pulls her head back just in time, and my elbow grazes her chin.

She punches me in the ribs and I stumble to the side, recovering my breath. There's something she's not protecting, I know it. I want to hit her face, but maybe that's not a smart move. I watch her for a few seconds. Her hands are too high; they guard her nose and cheeks, leaving her stomach and ribs exposed. Molly and I have the same flaw in combat.

For just a second, our eyes meet.

I aim an uppercut low, below her bellybutton. My fist sinks into her flesh, forcing a heavy breath from her mouth that I feel against my ear. As she gasps, I sweep-kick her legs out from under her, and she falls hard on the ground, sending dust into the air. I pull my foot back and kick as hard as I can at her ribs.

She curls into a ball to protect her side, and I kick again, this time hitting her in the stomach. Like a child. I kick again, this time hitting her in the face. Blood springs from her nose and spreads over her face. Look at her. Another kick hits her in the chest.

She's down. I know that I should stop, but just like with Peter, I don't.

I am about to kick again, but familiar hands grab my arms, keeping me in place. Tobias pulls me away from Molly with ease. He is so much stronger than me. I breathe through gritted teeth, staring at Molly's blood-covered face, the color deep and rich and beautiful, in a way.

She groans and blood escapes from her lips. At the sight, I feel my mouth curl into a smile. I'm not sadistic, no where close, but I feel relieved knowing that maybe she will just leave me alone.

"You won, Tris," Tobias roughly whispers in my ear. "I thought that you were better than that. Just stop."

He's right. What was I thinking? If I keep this up I might lose him. I can't lose him. He is my life.

"Sorry," I mutter shamefully.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead. He stares at me. His eyes are too wide; they look alarmed.

"I think you should leave," he says. "Take a walk."

"I'm fine," I say. "I'm fine now," I say again, this time for myself.

I wish I could say I felt guilty for what I did.

But just like last time, I don't.

Not one little bit.

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite Divergent character other than Tris or Four.**

 **AOTD: Either Uriah or Christina. I'm not sure.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: You should know that I don't own Divergent by now.**

Tris POV

Today is visiting day. The second I open my eyes, I remember. My heart leaps and then plummets when I see Molly hobble across the dormitory, her nose purple between strips of medical tape. Once I see her leave, I check for Peter and Drew. Neither of them are in the dormitory, so I change quickly. As long as they aren't here, I don't care who sees me in my underwear, not anymore.

I have been avoiding Tobias. I'm not ready for the argument that I know is to come about my stupidity. But I know that if we want Abnegation to be protected, we have to talk to my mom today. Together.

The dormitory is quiet as people change. Even Christina is silent. No one knows if their family is going to show up today. Even I can't be completely sure. Things can change. But I hope that isn't the case.

I make my bed with the tight corners like my father taught me. As I pinch a stray hair from my pillow, Eric walks in.

"Attention!" he announces, flicking a lock of dark hair from his eyes. "I want to give you some advice about today. If by some miracle your families do come to visit you..." He scans our faces and smirks. "...which I doubt, it is best not to seem too attached. That will make it easier for you, and easier for them. We also take the phrase 'faction before blood' very seriously here. Attachment to your family suggests you aren't entirely pleased with your faction, which would be shameful. Understand?"

I understand. I hear the threat in Eric's sharp voice. I _know_ the threat. The only part of that speech that Eric meant was the last part: We are Dauntless, and we need to act accordingly.

On my way out of the dormitory, Eric stops me, and I feel my hands clench into fists.

"I may have underestimated you, Stiff," he says. "You did well yesterday."

I stare up at him. For the first time since I beat Molly, guilt pinches my gut.

If Eric thinks I did something right, I must have done it wrong. No, that's wrong. I did do something wrong and I know I did.

I slip out of the dormitory without a word and go to look for my mother.

Christina and Will are talking and laughing ahead of me. It is great to see them together again.

One again, Al is missing. That coward. He is to afraid to face his own parents. Pathetic.

I don't worry about hiding my tattoos or fixing my hair. My mom loves me for who I am.

I see Tobias standing in the same place he was last time. When my eyes meet his, he instantly looks away. I can't believe I messed up. I messed us up. I can't lose him and now I might.

Christina is talking to her mom, with her little sister, Rose, giggling beside her. Will is talking to Cara. I remember punching her last time. Who would have thought that she would eventually save half of Dauntless from her own faction?

As I'm walking, I finally see her. My mother stands alone near the railing with her hands clasped in front of her. She has never looked more out of place, with her gray slacks and gray jacket buttoned at the throat, her hair in its simple twist and her face placid. I start towards her.

I walk faster. She sees me, and for a second her expression is blank, like she doesn't know who I am. Then her eyes light up, and she opens her arms. She smells like soap and laundry detergent.

"Beatrice," she whispers. She runs her hand over my hair.

I try to tell myself not to cry, but I can't help it. It has been so long since I have felt her embrace or heard her voice. Now I only wish that dad could be here too. I hold her until I can blink the moisture from my eyes, and then pull back to look at her again. I smile with closed lips, just like she does. She touches my cheek.

"Well, look at you," she says. "You've filled out." She puts her arm across my shoulders. "Tell me how you are."

"Mom," I start. "Something big is happening. I need to talk to you, but we have to go somewhere private." She nods and stands up.

We walk over to where Tobias is standing. I tap his shoulder and he turns around. "Tris," he starts.

I put my finger on his lips to silence him and point towards my mother. His eyes widen when he understands and he nods.

"Hello Mrs. Prior," Tobias says. He doesn't try to shake her hand and I think she appreciates that. "I'm Four. Tris's instructor."

"Four," my mother repeats, smiling. "Is that a nickname?"

"Yes." He doesn't elaborate. "Your daughter is doing well here. I've been overseeing her training." I raise my eyebrows at him and I see the corners of his mouth curl into a smile.

"That's good to hear," she says. "I know a few things about Dauntless initiation, and I was worried about her."

He looks at me, and his eyes move down my face, from nose to mouth to chin. Then he says, "You shouldn't worry."

I can't keep the heat from rushing into my cheeks. I hope it isn't noticeable. But I know it is by the way he chuckles softly.

"We need to talk. Remember?" I ask. He nods and my mom walks leads us where she did last time.

"What is it?" she asks once we are out of earshot.

"First things first," Tobias says. "Do you know who I am?" She nods.

"Okay," I say. "That will make all of this a little bit easier. Let's start off by saying that we're dating, but that's not what this is about." My mom smiles. "Mom there is a war coming.

"The Erudite are going to put the Dauntless under a simulation to a attack Abnegation. Don't ask how we know this. We just do. The attack will happen on the last day of Dauntless initiation and I know you know when that is." She looks shocked, but nods telling me to continue. "Just please make sure you and the rest of Abnegation are aware and that the doors are locked please. We are going to do all we can to stop it. I just want you to be safe."

"Of course," she says. "Thank you B- I mean Tris. And you too Four."

"Please," Tobias says stopping her. "Call me Tobias."

"And you can call me Natalie," she says. "And Tris. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I reply.

"What were your test results?"

I was waiting for that question. "They were inconclusive. And before you say anything, I know to be careful. Tobias can watch me. He's divergent too."

"Okay. I should get going," she says. "Thanks again."

As she walks away, I shout, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. And have some cake for me. Try the chocolate. It's delicious." And just like that, she's gone, and I don't know when I will see her again.

I just hope that we can pull this off because I can't lose her.

Not again.

 **A/N: That was a fairly long chapter. I'm sorry if it's terrible. I tried.**

 **QOTD: This question isn't going to be Divergent related, but I'm curious. Are you Team Gale or Team Peeta? And if you haven't read THG then this question isn't for you.**

 **AOTD: Team Peeta all the way.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys... I am finally back! I am really proud of this chapter even though it's short and a filler.**

 **Disclaimer: I am starting to think that I only do these for fun now. But in case you haven't been paying attention... I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH, SO I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

Tris POV

After my mom leaves, I turn to Tobias.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out before I can stop myself.

"No," he replies. "I get why you did it."

"Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, I do. I just couldn't stand to see you get hurt. You have no idea how hard it was to throw those knives at you _again_. I love you too much."

"I love you too."

*PAGE BREAK*

That afternoon, I go back to the dormitory while everyone else spends time with their families and find Al sitting on his bed. He is starting at the empty space on the wall where the rankings hung. Tobias took it down yesterday so he could calculate our rankings for stage one.

I try to ignore Al, but his ragged breathing makes it makes it almost impossible. I inwardly groan and turn to face him.

"There you are!" I say as happily as I can. "Your parents were looking for you. Did they find you?" I know that question is pointless, but I ask anyway.

He shakes his head.

I sit down next to him on the bed with as much space between us as possible. My leg is half the size of his even now, after all the muscle I have gained. He has a bruise on his knee that is crossed with a scar.

I hesitate before I ask my next question. I want to avoid conversation with him if I can. "You didn't want to see them?"

"Didn't want them to ask how I was doing." _That coward_. I want to roll my eyes. "I'd have to tell them, and they would know if I was lying."

"Well..." I try to reason. "What's wrong with how you're doing?"

Al laughs harshly. "I've lost every fight since the one with Will. I'm not doing good."

"By choice though. Couldn't you tell them that too?"

He shakes his head. "Dad always wanted me to come here. I mean, they said they wanted me to stay in Candor, but that's only because that's what they're supposed to say. They've always admired the Dauntless, both of them. They wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to them."

I wish that I felt bad for him, I really do. I mean, he won't even visit his parents because they would be disappointed in him. But that is exactly why I don't. He's a coward and knowing what I already know, doesn't show anything to make me think differently.

"Oh." I tap my finger against my knee and look up at him. "Is that why you chose Dauntless? Because of your parents?"

Al shakes his head. "No. I guess it was because... I think it's important to protect people. Like you did for me." He smiles at me and I tense by instinct, hoping that he doesn't notice. If he did, he doesn't acknowledge it. "That's what the Dauntless are supposed to do right? That's what courage is. Not... hurting people for no reason."

 _Or jumping into the chasm_ , I think to myself.

I don't say anything at all with this thought in mind.

"If I wouldn't be coming in last, I would say it may get better," Al says. "But we both know that I'm not going to make it past tonight."

We sit in silence for awhile, side-by-side, but not touching. My thoughts are on the rankings. I wonder how different they will be. I know that I will be higher than sixth this time. I didn't loose a fight.

I am snapped back to reality when Al slides his arm over my shoulder.

"I feel braver when I'm around you, you know?" he asks. "Like I could actually fit in here, the same way you do."

I freeze, feeling heat creep to my cheeks. I really wish that he felt differently than last time, but of course, luck isn't on my side.

I quickly stand up before he can get any closer.

"Tris... I," he stutters, his voice strained. His cheeks are red from embarrassment, and I know mine are too. "Um... sorry. I wasn't trying to... um. Sorry."

I take a deep breath before walking out without a word. I can't talk to him any longer. As I step outside of the dormitory, a realization hits me. A scary one at that.

Today is the day of stage one rankings.

Which means today is the day Peter attacked Edward.

 **A/N: Ughhh... it's so short and I'm sorry. I am having really bad writers block. If you have any ideas please let me know. You can either PM me or leave a review.**

 **QOTD: What are you doing for Halloween? Are you going trick-or-treating? What is your costume?**

 **AOTD: I am probably just going to stay at home reading FanFiction. I have to go to school. :( I am not going trick-or-treating, and I am not dressing up. :O**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, long time no see. Please don't kill me. I have been having major writers block, but I'm back. If you have any ideas please let me know. I would really appreciate it. On the bright side, tomorrow's my birthday.**

Tris POV

After an extremely difficult dinner, still trying to keep my Divergence a secret, I make my way to the dormitory for stage one rankings. My heart is beating out of my chest. This could go several ways.

My ranking could be the same because Tobias doesn't want things to change. But Eric helps with the rankings, so that probably isn't the case. My rank count also be higher. At the same time it could be worse, but worst of all, I could be above Peter.

If I'm above Peter, I could end up like Edward. Thar leads to another problem, I have to figure out how to keep Edward awake, so Peter could possibly be stopped. Maybe I could get Christina to help?

As I enter the dormitory, Drew shoves me into the wall to get past me. My shoulder grazes the stone, but I think little of it and keep walking. I have other things on my mind.

Just like last time, I'm too short to see over the crowd. I eventually find and open space, and stand on my tiptoes. Tobias has the blackboard on the ground laying against his feet. It is facing away from us.

He has a piece of chalk in his hand and begins talking. "For those of you who just came in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined," he says. "After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to your skill level. The number of points you earn depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat. You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone of a high skill level. I don't reward preying on the weak. That is cowardice."

This time, that can't be directed towards Peter because I beat him. I guess he just said it because he has too.

"If you have a high rank, you lose points for losing to a low-ranked opponent."

Molly lets out an unpleasant noise, like a snort or a grumble. Peter rolls his eyes. I stifle a laugh, and I see Tobias smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Stage two of training is weighted more heavily than stage one, because it is more closely tied to overcoming cowardice," he says. "That said, it is extremely difficult to rank high at the end of initiation if you rank low in stage one.

"We will announce the cuts tomorrow," The fact that you are transfers and the Dauntless-born initiates are not will not be taken into consideration. Four of you could be factionless and none of them. Or four of them could be factionless and none of you. Or any combination thereof. That said, here are your ranks."

He hangs the board on the hook and steps back so we can see the rankings. My heart beats even faster as I slowly will myself to look. As soon as my eyes land on the board, my heart stops.

 **A/N: I know it's short, but I thought this was a good way to end it. Please PM me or leave a review with some ideas. Thanks.**

 **QOTD: How old do you think I am?**

 **AOTD: Can't tell. That's the point of a guess. Remember that I'll be a year older tomorrow, so I'm taking that age.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow. I didn't take forever to update.**

 **Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter so I'll say it twice. I do not own Divergent. I not own Divergent.**

Tris POV

1\. Edward

2\. Tris

3\. Peter

4\. Will

5\. Christina

6\. Molly

7\. Drew

8\. Al

9\. Myra

I can't think. I can't breathe. All I can do is stare.

I'm above Peter. I feel tears form in my eyes, and push them back as I run out of the dormitory.

I ranked high, I should be happy. But I'm not. I don't know what this means for me, but I have no way to protect Edward.

When I stop running, I find myself under the chasm. I don't usually cry, but I can't help it. Everything that I have been through comes crashing down on me. I sit on the rocks and just cry.

Tobias POV

I can't believe that I let this happen. As Tris runs out of the room, I can't help but feel responsible. I should've gotten Eric to rank her lower. At least below Peter, but I didn't.

"What?" Peter yells. "I will not be outranked by a Stiff!" He looks at Edward and smirks. _Oh no_.

"Okay," I say. "You're dismissed. Christina, may I speak to you?"She nods and walks towards me. "Not here," I whisper in her ear.

We walk out into the hall and to my apartment. I can't allow this to be heard.

"What?" Christina asks once I close my door. "Is everything okay?"

"No," I say honestly. "I need you to make sure that Peter doesn't try anything. Last time he ranked second, right below Edward. Edward ended up with a butterknife in his eye that night and became factionless. I'm going to keep Tris with me so nothing happens.

"As soon as I can find her anyway. But please, do whatever you can. Either keep Edward awake, warn him, or something."

"I'll try my best," she says. "But, Four. What if something still happens?"

"Then something happens," I reply quietly. "But just try."

"Of course," she smiles. "Now go find your girlfriend."

She leaves, and it takes a minute for my feet to go anywhere. Eventually though, they do.

I walk everywhere, and I can't find Tris. I'm walking back to my apartment when it hits me.

The chasm.

I take the path that only Tris and I know of. Then I see her. She's sitting on a rock with her knees to her chest. Her arms are wrapped loosely around her legs, and her head is up against them. Her blonde hair is in a ponytail.

As I get closer, I hear sniffles. Is she crying?

"Tris?" I ask softly. She looks up at me. Her blue eyes are sparkling with tears threatening to fall.

I sit down beside her, and pull her close to me. She buries her head in my chest and continues to cry.

"I'm sorry," she says suddenly, looking up at me.

I push her hair out of her eyes and kiss her forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"It's just," she begins. "I've been through so much. I've been through a war. Two actually. I almost lost my life several times. And I died. Tobias, I can't take it anymore. And now, Peter might hurt me again."

"You have every right to cry," I say, meaning every word. "You've been through more than I can imagine, but don't worry about Peter. You can stay with me tonight. No, you _are_ staying with me. Whether you like it or not."

"Won't the others get suspicious?"

"If they do, then I'll think of something."

Suddenly her eyes widen. "What about Edward?" She starts to panic.

"Tris," I say, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. I told Christina about the problem, and she'll take care of it. I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you."

It has been so long since I've said that, and it feels really good to say it again.

"I love you too," she says before connecting her lips to mine. The kiss is slow, but I don't mind. It's perfect. I have missed the feeling of her lips on mine.

She wraps her arms around my neck and mine go to her waist, pulling her closer to me.

After a few minutes, I pull away, smiling. I stand up. "Let's go," I say. I offer her my hand and she gladly takes it.

Tris POV

When we get back to Tobias' apartment, I can barely keep eyes open.

"Hey." My boyfriend's breath tickles my neck as he whispers in my ear. "Get some sleep. I'll take the floor."

"Please," I say. "Lay with me." Did he forget that I'm over my fear?

He nods, and we make our way to his bed.

I lie down, and he climbs in next to me. Tobias' arms wrap around me, and pull me close.

"Goodnight Tris," he says. "I love you."

And this time, I know that I would've said it back. But I am too far gone.

 **A/N: Sorry if Tris seemed very OOC, but I felt like the story needed more Fourtris. Am I wrong?**

 **QOTD: How old are you?**

 **AOTD: Okay, no one got my age right. Everybody seems to think that I'm way older than I am.**

 **I'm 14.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Look at me. two updates in a month? Please be sure to read the author's note at the bottom. I will be giving a shoutout to someone who gave me a great idea. (You may or may not know who you are.)**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica Roth is the author of The Divergent Series. I am not. Also, the majority of this chapter comes from _Four._ :)**

Tobias POV

I awake to a knock on the door. As I open my eyes, I see Tris laying between my arms. I smile at the sight, as the knocking continues.

"Open up!" The voice yells. At this, Tris opens her eyes.

"Tobias," she says, her voice scratchy. "Who's at the door?"

"I'll see," I tell her. "Go back to sleep."

"Four!" The voice yells and the knocking continues.

"I'm coming!" I yell. I stand up, kiss Tris' head, and open the door.

I see Zeke in the hall looking nervous.

"Zeke," I say, yawning. "What's your problem? It's the middle of the night."

There's a line of sweat on his forehead, and he's out of breath. He must've run here.

"I was working the night shift in the control room," Zeke says. "Something happened in the transfer dorm."

Then it hits me. The whole reason Tris is here, is because Edward got stabbed. Why didn't I think of it sooner? I look back and see that Tris has fallen back asleep.

"What?" I ask, hoping that the situation had changed. That maybe Christina had stopped it, and I'm just jumping to conclusions. "To who?"

"Walk and talk," Zeke says.

I put on my shoes, pull on my jacket, and follow him down the hall. The whole time, I'm really hoping that he doesn't notice the small blonde sleeping in my bed.

"The smart-mouth Candor girl," he says.

That wasn't what I expected. Maybe Christina was successful. "Molly?" I ask. As soon as the word leaves my mouth, I stop.

Why would Peter attack Molly? He wouldn't. That means...

Zeke speaks, interrupting my thoughts. "No, the other one."

"Christina." The word leaves my mouth slowly, hoping that it isn't true.

"Yeah. Christina. She was attacked. Stabbed."

She protected Edward, but got hurt in the process. How much damage did it do? I can only hope that it isn't as bad as Edward's. Maybe this won't make her factionless.

"Dead?" I don't know why I ask, but I have to make sure.

"Alive. Got hit in the arm."

I stop, relieved. "In the _arm_?"

Zeke nods.

"Thank goodness." Zeke raises an eyebrow. I try to find a cover. "I mean, at least she's alive." He nods, buying it. "Who did you tell?"

"Night supervisor. He went to tell Eric. Eric said he would handle it."

"Sure he will." I veer to the right, away from the transfer dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Zeke asks.

"Christina's already in the infirmary?" I walk backward as I talk.

Zeke nods.

I say, "Then I'm going to see Max."

I decided to leave Tris a note, telling her where I was. I told her to stay in my apartment. I have food and anything she needs for an hour or two.

Max's apartment is buried deep in the underground corridors of the compound, exactly where it was last time. I march towards it, following the blue emergency lamps.

I pound on the metal door with my fist, waking Max the same way Zeke woke me. He yanks the door open a few seconds later, his feet bare and his eyes wild.

"What happened?" he asks.

"One of my initiates was stabbed," I say.

"And you came here? Didn't someone inform Eric?"

"Yeah. That's what I want to talk to you about. Mind if I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, I walk past him and into his apartment. This time, I am determined to make a change. And I know a way. I might also be able to stop the war.

He flips on the light, and it is exactly how I remember it. Messy. Used cups and plates are strewn across the coffee table. The couch cushions are in disarray, and the floor is covered in dust.

"I want initiation to go back to the way it was before Eric made it more competitive," I say, "and I want him out of my training room."

"You don't really think it's Eric's fault that an initiate got hurt," Max says, crossing his arms. I've had this conversation once, and I don't mind having it again. This time it will go my way. "Or that you're in any position to make demands."

"Yes, it's his fault, of course it's his fault!" I'm shouting now. "If they weren't all fighting for one of ten slots, they wouldn't be so desperate and ready to attack each other! He has them wound up so tight, of course they're bound to explode eventually!"

Max is quiet. He's annoyed. It's obvious. But, like before, he isn't calling me ridiculous. That's a good sign.

"You don't think the initiate who did the attacking should be held responsible?" Max asks. Does he not get it? "You don't think he or she is the one to blame, instead of Eric?"

"Of course he-she-whoever should be held responsible," I say, even though I know exactly who it was. "But this never would've happened if Eric-"

Max cuts me off. "You can't say that with any certainty."

I scoff. "I can say it with the certainty of a reasonable person."

"I'm not reasonable?" His voice is dangerously low. But that doesn't scare me. Even though, he was working with Jeanine to plan a war, he wanted me for a leader.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," I say.

"Maybe I did, but you should be careful to communicate exactly what you mean," Max says, moving closer to me "Or someone will start to think you're insulting your superiors."

I don't respond, but he continues to move closer.

"Or questioning the values of your faction," he says, and his bloodshot eyes drift to my shoulder, where the Dauntless flames of my tattoo stick out over the collar of my shirt. But I continue to keep eye contact with him for my own benefit.

"You had your shot to become a Dauntless leader," he continues. "Maybe you could have avoided this incident if you had not backed out like a coward. But you did. And now you have to deal with the consequences."

 _Here goes nothing_ , I think.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about," I say. "I would like to except your offer and become a Dauntless leader."

 **A/N: So there you have it. I can not take credit for the idea of Tobias excepting the job offer. I got the idea from** ** _Imperfect-BlackAngel._** **She gave me an amazing idea on how to stop the war, and I plan to use it. So thank you so much.**

 **QOTD: Coffee or hot chocolate?**

 **AOTD: Coffee**

 **Bye Pansycakes.**  
 **~Bree**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Heyyy guys. I was looking at views and I have over 10,000 reads. Thatis crazy. Thank y'all so much. Anyway,**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, and therefore Io not own TDS. If I was, WCBM would not be what it is.**

Tris POV  
I wake up in Tobias's bed alone. His smell still lingers on the sheet beside me.

I sit up and see a note on his pillow. I read it.

 _VI,_  
 _I went to go talk to Max. There was an um... situation. I'll tell you about it when I get back. Just stay here. There's no training._  
 _-IV_

A situation? Then it hits me. Edward. Of course. It didn't work. He still got stabbed and he is still going to end up factionless.

Tobias POV  
"I'm sorry," Max says. His eyes are wide, and he looks bewildered. "What?"

"I would like to be a leader," I repeat slowly.

"Why now?" he asks. "It's been two years and you haven't been interested. So why now, huh?"

"I just realized that it wouldn't be a bad idea. Being a Dauntless leader is a privilege, and I feel stupid for not accepting it sooner." I am lying through every word.

I have no _interest_ in being a leader, but it could make stopping the war a little bit easier.

"Are you saying this just to get Eric to leave?" he asks. "Because he would still be a leader alongside you."

"That's not the reason."

"Okay." Max smiles. "I'll think about it. Meet me in my _office_ not my apartment tomorrow for an answer."

I nod my head and leave, really hoping this plan will work.

Tris POV  
I must have fallen back asleep because before I know it, I hear Tobias' voice waking me.

"Hey," I say, yawning. "I saw your note. How did it go?"

"Okay, I guess," he says.

"What were you talking to him about?"

"I told him that I wanted to be a leader," he says.

I raise an eyebrow at him and ask, "Why?"

"Think about it," he starts. "If I'm a leader, I might have a chance at getting into Erudite. Being a leader will give me access to things, and I might be able to stop the war."

I smile at the idea, amazed at the fact he thought of that.

"Tobias," I say, starstruck. "That's a great idea" Then my smile falls. "What was the ' _situation?'_ Was Edward stabbed again?"

"Not exactly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," he says. "Someone was stabbed, and it wasn't Edward. Also, it wasn't an eye, just an arm. So no need to panic. They won't be factionless. They should be back in the dormitory tonight."

He's scaring me, so I ask carefully, "Who was it?"

"Tris," he says. "Christina was stabbed in the arm last night while trying to protect Edward."

"What?" I can't believe what he's saying.

"She's fine. I promise. She might even be back by now." he looks at his watch. "You should get something to eat. Head back to the dorms afterwards."

•••

I sit with Will as we eat cake. Apparently Al is asleep like last time. Christina is out of the infirmary, and she's fine. Her arm is wrapped up in a bandage. She decided to just stay in the dormitory.

"Why did that happen?" Will asks, and I shrug. If I say anything, I might give something away. "I just don't get it."

I say the same thing as before, "The most ridiculous part is, in any other faction it would be brave of us to tell someone what happened. But here...in Dauntless...bravery won't do us any good."

"Have you ever read the faction manifestos?" asks Will.

"You have?" I already know the answer, but I need a conversation in order to keep my mind off of other things. "Oh. Of course you have. Never mind."

"One of the lines I remember from the Dauntless manifesto is, 'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.'"

Will sighs.

He doesn't need to say anything else. I know what he means. Especially now, after everything that I have been through.

I believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. I really do, especially with the knowledge I have of the future.

And I must say still, It is a beautiful thought.

 **A/N: So... I wanted to end it here.**

 **QOTD: Have you read We Can Be Mended?**

 **AOTD: Sadly, yes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's been a really lo** **ng time since updates have been this close together. This is my longest chapter I'm pretty sure. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I know that this is shocking, but I'm still Breanne, not Veronica Roth, so I don't own TDS.**

Tris POV

When I return to the dormitory, I am surprised by the sight. Al's bunk along with Myra's is stripped clean.

I don't bother asking where they went. It's pointless. They were cut.

I look at Christina and see tears slowly falling from her eyes. Her and Al were close, but I never realized it until now.

I sit beside her, but immediately I feel awkward. I'm not crying even though I feel like I should be. Al was my friend and now he's gone, but I find it as a good thing.

Last time, when someone said he was 'gone' they meant dead. This time around, he is factionless. I had always said that I would rather be dead than factionless, but that is no longer the case. I agree with the Amity boy on the train. I would much rather be factionless than dead. Although, I prefer neither.

I've been both, no matter how hard it is to think about. I've been factionless, living with Evelyn in a home with food. And I've been dead.

So I can only be happy for Al because maybe things will be better for him this time.

"Who else got cut?" I ask, as her sobs turn into nothing more than sniffles.

"Two of the Dauntless-born. I don't know their names," she replies.

I nod and look at the blackboard. There is a line through Al and Myra's names. No one's numbers have changed, considering that they were at the bottom of the list.

I'm still number 2 and Peter is still number 3. I hope he's satisfied and won't try anything on me. I can't risk staying with Tobias again no matter how badly I want to. It is too dangerous.

We started stage one with nine. And just like last time, we now have seven.

*PAGE BREAK*

It's lunch and like before I'm sitting in the hallway that I am now very familiar with. All I'm doing is thinking. I'm thinking about everything. Tobias is at his meeting with Max right now. Whether or not he gets this job can decide everything.

I needed to be away from the dormitory in order to think clearly. My chest is pounding and there is a slight ringing in my ears when it finally hits me. Stopping the war may not be as easy as it seemed. There is a possibility that we won't be able to stop it at all. That is a scary thought. The thought of repeating everything that happened afterwards. I can't allow it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps approaching. I stare at my shoes and the footsteps echo on the stone floor.

"Tris?" I hear an all to familiar voice ask. I slightly smile, remembering this conversation.

I look up and see Uriah standing above me with a goofy smile that I always associate with him. There are some other Dauntless-born initiates standing behind him.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I've been having a difficult day. Especially after last night."

"Yeah. I heard about that Christina girl. Stinks, but at least it wasn't any worse. Am I right?" As soon as he says this, his eyes widen as if he has said something forbidden. He looks down the hall and the other Dauntless-borns have disappeared around the corner. He grins wider. "Wanna get out of here?"

I smile a huge smile at the thought of zip lining again. "Where are we going?" I ask, unable to contain my excitement.

"To a little initiation ritual," he says. "Come on. We have to hurry."

Without a moments hesitation, I push myself to my feet and jog next to Uriah to catch up to the Dauntless-born initiates.

"The only initiates they usually let come are ones with older siblings in Dauntless," he says. "But they might not even notice. Just act like you belong."

I don't bother asking anything else. I know what we're doing.

I continue to run, filled with adrenaline. We stop when we catch up to the others.

"What's the Stiff doing here?" a boy with a metal ring between his nostrils, I think his name was Gabe, asks again.

"She just saw her best friend get stabbed in the arm, Gabe. Give her a break." Well, I got the name right. I didn't actually see her get stabbed, but he doesn't need to know that.

Then another question comes to me. _How did he know she was my best friend_?

Before I can wrap my mind around it, Gabe shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

We turn another corner, and a group of members stands at the end of the next hallway.

"Let's go!" someone yells. I stay close to Uriah as I follow them.

"Back staircase," Uriah says, almost mumbling. "Usually locked."

I nod, though he can't see me, and climb until all the steps are gone. By then, a door at the top of the staircase is open, letting in daylight. We emerge from the ground a few hundred yards from the glass building above the Pit, close to the train tracks.

I feel like I have done this a thousand times before, but it has been only once. I hear the train horn. I feel the vibrations in the ground. I see the light attached to the head car. I crack my knuckles and bounce once on my toes.

We jog in a single pack next to the car, and in waves, members and initiates alike pile into the car. Uriah gets in before me, and people press behind me. I can't make any mistakes; I throw myself sideways, grabbing the handle on the side of the car, and hoist myself into the car. Uriah grabs my arm to steady me.

The train picks up its speed. Uriah and I sit against one of the walls.

"Where are we going?" I shout over the wind.

"Zip lining!" he shouts back and then stutters out, "I-I mean Zeke... ummm... never t-told me, but I'm guessing zip lining."

"Okay," I say slowly. What was that about? Then I remember something. I'm not supposed to know who Zeke is so I ask, "Zeke?"

"My older brother." He points at Zeke on the other side of the train car. Even now, I can't help but notice how different the Pedrad brothers look from each other.

"You don't get to know!" Shauna, who I never noticed until now, shouts. She is right beside me on my left. "That ruins the surprise! What makes you think we're going zip lining?" She laughs.

Uriah shrugs and mumbles something that I don't understand.

"I'm Shauna," she says extending her hand. I shake her hand, but don't grip it hard and I let go quickly. I'm still not good at handshaking.

It might be because she isn't in a wheelchair. Last time I saw her, she had Zeke pushing her around. Because we just had to go spy on Jack Kang. Yet, here she is. Able to walk, and probably having no idea who I am.

"I'm-" I start to say before she interrupts.

"I know who you are." She smiles. "You're the Stiff. Four told me about you."

I feel my cheeks burn. "Oh? What did he say?" I know what he said last time, but at the time, he was nothing more than my instructor. But I can't help but wonder what he said this time, as my boyfriend.

She smirks. "He said you were a Stiff." Okay, nothing different, but I feel like she isn't telling me everything by the way she says it although I decide not to question it. "Why do you ask?"

"If my instructor is talking about me," I say as firmly as I can. "I want to know what he's saying." This is why I could never be in Candor. I lie to easily. But I hope my lie is at least somewhat believable, considering that it's the same thing that I said last time. "He's not coming is he?"

I know that he's not. Not only is he afraid of heights, but he is probably still in his meeting with Max.

"No. He never comes to this," she says. "It's probably lost its appeal. Not much scares him, you know."

I know, but heights is one of the few things that do scare him. It feels weird to me. Sitting here talking about my boyfriend to Shauna. One of his best friends.

But for some reason I still ask, "Do you know him well?"

"Everyone knows Four," she says. "We were initiates together. I was bad at fighting, so he taught me every night after everyone was asleep." She scratches the back of her neck, her expression suddenly serious. "Nice of him."

I forgot about that. For the longest time, I thought that he was only Tobias around me. He was cruel mean Four to everyone else. It's nice to know that he helped Shauna. He can be Tobias around other people, but I'm not complaining. It makes me feel... special I guess.

She gets up and stands behind the members sitting in the doorway. I hear her shout, "Here we go!"

The train doesn't slow down, but she throws herself out of the car. The other members follow her, a stream of black-clothed, pierced people not much older than I am. I stand in the doorway next to Uriah. The train is going much faster than it has every other time I've jumped, but I can't lose my nerve now, in front of all these members. Besides, I've done it before. So I jump, hitting the ground hard and stumbling forward a few steps before I regain my balance.

Uriah and I jog to catch up to the members, along with the other initiates, who barely look in my direction.

As the Hancock building comes into view, a smile takes over my face again. I can't wait to have that feeling again. The feeling of freedom as I fly past the buildings.

As we get closer, the members start to run, and Uriah and I sprint to catch them. Jostling one another with their elbows, they push through a set of doors at the building's base. The glass in one of them is broken, so it is just a frame. I step through it instead of opening it and follow the members through an eerie, dark entryway, crunching broken glass beneath my feet.

We stop at the stairs, but we wait for the elevator.

"Do the elevators work?" I ask Uriah quietly. Just not liking how quiet I was being.

"Sure they do," says Zeke, rolling his eyes. "You think I'm stupid enough not to come here early and turn on the emergency generator?"

"Yeah," says Uriah. "I kinda do."

Zeke glares at his brother, then puts him in a headlock and rubs his knuckles into Uriah's skull. Zeke may be smaller than Uriah, but he must be stronger. Or at least faster. Uriah smacks him in the side, and he lets go.

I missed the two of them together. It's been forever since I've seen Zeke. I haven't seen him since I left to cross the wall. Then Uriah. He isn't in a coma.

We pile into the elevator as the doors open. When I step inside she does it again. Lynn steps on my foot. Hard. And once again, she doesn't apologize. I just roll my eyes. I'm happy to see her alive too.

"What floor?" Lynn asks.

"One hundred," I say without thinking.

"How would you know that?" she snaps. _Well poop._

"Lynn, come on," Uriah says. "Be nice."

"We're in a one-hundred-story abandoned building with some Dauntless," I retort, repeating what I said last time, so I don't give anything away. "Why don't you know that?"

She doesn't respond. She just jams her thumb into the right button.

The elevator zooms upward so fast my stomach sinks and my ears pop. I grab a railing at the side of the elevator, watching the numbers climb. We pass twenty, and thirty, and Uriah's hair is finally smooth. Fifty, sixty, and my toes are done throbbing. Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, and the elevator comes to a stop at one hundred. I'm glad we didn't take the stairs.

"I wonder how we'll get to the roof from..." Uriah's voice trails off.

I smirk involuntarily, hoping Uriah doesn't notice but just my luck, he does. He raises his eyebrow and then narrows his eyes for a second.

The wind is powerful when we reach the roof of the Hancock building. It blows into my still smiling face.

As we approach the zip line, I look at Uriah and say, "Looks like your guess was right."

*PAGE BREAK*

I am one of the last ones to go like last time. My excitement is at its peak as Zeke straps me in.

"Ready, Stiff?" Zeke smirks down at me. "I have to say, I'm impressed that you aren't screaming and crying right now."

"I told you," Uriah says. "She's Dauntless through and through. Now get on with it."

"Careful, brother, or I might not tighten your straps enough," Zeke says. He smacks his knee. "And then, splat!"

"Yeah, yeah," Uriah says. "And then our mother would boil you alive."

"Only if she found out." Zeke tugs on the pulley attached to the steel cable. It holds, which is fortunate, because if it breaks, my death will be swift and certain. He looks down at me and says, "Ready, set, g—"

Before he can finish the word "go," he releases the sling and I forget him, I forget the war, I forget that I died.

I feel like I am without substance, without weight. Ahead of me the marsh looks huge, its patches of brown spreading farther than I can see, even up this high. The air is so cold and so fast that it hurts my face. I pick up speed and a shout of exhilaration rises within me, stopped only by the wind that fills my mouth the second my lips part.

I have missed this feeling.

My heart beats so hard it hurts, and I can't scream and I can't breathe, but I also feel everything, every vein and every fiber, every bone and every nerve, all awake and buzzing in my body as if charged with electricity. I am pure adrenaline.

The ground grows and bulges beneath me, and I can see the tiny people standing on the pavement below. I should scream, like any rational human being would, but when I open my mouth again, I just crow with joy. I yell louder, and the figures on the ground pump their fists and yell back, but they are so far away I can barely hear them.

I look down and the ground smears beneath me, all gray and white and black, glass and pavement and steel. Tendrils of wind, soft as hair, wrap around my fingers and push my arms back. I try to pull my arms to my chest again, but I am not strong enough. The ground grows bigger and bigger.

I don't slow down for another minute at least but sail parallel to the ground, like a bird.

When I slow down, I run my fingers over my hair. The wind teased it into knots. I hang about twenty feet above the ground, but that height seems like nothing now. I reach behind me and work to undo the straps holding me in. My fingers shake, but I still manage to loosen them. A crowd of members stands below. They grasp one another's arms, forming a net of limbs beneath me.

In order to get down, I have to trust them to catch me. I have to accept that these people are mine, and I am theirs. It is a braver act than sliding down the zip line.

I wriggle forward and fall. I hit their arms hard. Wrist bones and forearms press into my back, and then palms wrap around my arms and pull me to my feet. I don't know which hands hold me and which hands don't; I see grins and hear laughter.

"What'd you think?" Shauna says, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Um..." I start, the adrenaline slowly down. I smile. "When can I go again?"

They laugh, and I laugh with them. Dauntless is my home. And I hope that it will be longer than it was last time.

"Look! There he is!" I look up and see a figure flying towards the ground. Uriah. But he's laughing.

If I remember correctly, he was screaming bloody murder last time. I even remember him sounding like a strangled cat. What's different?

Instead of making fun of him, everyone is cheering. I'm so confused that it takes a few seconds for me to realize that he stopped.

When I come back to reality, I rush to the members to catch Uriah.

We line up beneath him and thrust our arms into the space between us. Shauna clamps a hand around my elbow. I grab another arm—I'm not sure who it belongs to, there are too many tangled hands—and look up at her.

"Pretty sure we can't call you 'Stiff' anymore," Shauna says. She nods. "Tris."

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure that this was my longest chapter. What do you think is going on with Uriah? Let me know in a review.**

 **Go follow me on Instagram if you aren't already. divergentunicorn46**

 **QOTD: Who's your favorite character between Tris and Tobias? This question is from Imperfect-BlackAngel**

 **AOTD: Tris is my favorite character over all. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Three updates this month. That hasn't happened in a long time.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm still not named Veronica Roth!**

Tris POV

When I walk into the cafeteria, the smell of wind surrounds me. Shauna waves at me and I smile. I notice Christina and Will sitting at our usual table, gaping at me as I make my way over to them.

"Where were you?" Christina asks immediately. "What were you doing with them?"

"Uriah...you know, the Dauntless-born who was on our capture the flag team?" I say. "He was leaving with some of the members and he begged them to let me come along. They didn't really want me there. Some girl named Lynn stepped on me."

The only reason I'm talking like this is because of Will. If it were only Christina and I, I would let her know that I did it last time.

"Well," Will says. "You missed Christina punching an Erudite. Big mistake."

"Huge," I say, nodding. If I smile enough, maybe I can make them forget their jealousy, or hurt, or whatever is brewing behind Christina's eyes.

"Yeah," she says. "While you were off having fun, I was doing the dirty work of defending your old faction, eliminating interfaction conflict..."

"Come on, you know you enjoyed it," says Will, nudging her with his elbow. How did I never notice how much the two of them liked each other? "If you're not going to tell the whole story, I will. He was standing..."

As he begins his story, I don't pay attention. I nod along with him, having already heard this story once.

As I look at the Dauntless members flicking food into each other mouths, I find myself craving that. I know that I belong in Dauntless. I've proven that.

But I want to _live_ in Dauntless, not just be considered Dauntless, but technically be factionless. I want to get a job and an apartment. I want to hopefully marry Tobias one day, and raise kids who can choose their faction. I want to be Dauntless.

Which means stopping the war isn't an option. It is a _must._

We're sitting in the hallway outside of the fear simulation room, and I think I'm more nervous now than I was last time. I have no idea what my fears are anymore. Do I still have seven? Less? More? I know that I'm no longer afraid of intimacy, but what else has changed?

My thoughts are broken by Lynn speaking. "So. Which one of you is ranked first, huh?"

"Um." I clear my throat nervously as Peter glares at me. "I am."

"The Stiff?" she asks, amused. Then she smirks. "Bet I could take you." She speaks casually as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm second, but I bet any if us could take you, Transfer."

I laugh. Uriah speaks up. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Lynn. She's good. She could beat me and I'm first."

"Oh, I'm sure," she says to him. Then she looks me in the eye and says, "I've spent years preparing for this. You on the other hand. You have spent your entire life helping people. It makes me sick."

Anger bubbles inside of me at her comment. Not only did she insult Abnegation, but she insulted me in general. She has no idea what I have been through, yet here she is, thinking I can't do anything.

Before I can form words to throw at her, Tobias opens the door to the simulation room. "Lynn," he calls. He beckons her to follow him, and she shoots me a glare.

Will, obviously sensing the awkwardness, turns to Uriah and says, "So, you're first."

Uriah shrugs. "Yeah. And?"

"And you don't think it's a little unfair that you've spent your entire life getting ready for this, and we're expected to learn it all in a few weeks?" Will says, his eyes narrowing.

"Not really. Stage one was about skill, sure, but no one can prepare for stage two," he says. His eyes widen and he quickly stutters out the next part. "At least, so I'm told."

Our conversation turns to silence. The only sound that I can hear is my heart, beating rapidly inside my chest.

Tobias opens the door again to call out another name. "Peter," he says.

Each minute wears into me like a scrape of sandpaper. Gradually, our numbers begin to dwindle, and it's just me and Uriah and Drew. Drew's leg bounces, and Uriah's fingers tap against his knee, and I try to sit perfectly still. I hear only muttering from the room at the end of the hallway.

This time when the door opens, Tobias looks at me and says, "Come on, Tris."

I stand, my back sore from leaning against the wall for so long, and walk past the other initiates. Drew sticks out his leg to trip me, but I hop over it at the last second.

Tobias sets his hand on my shoulder and guides me into the room.

My breathing becomes heavy as I see the chair. I have sat in that chair so many times, but I still can't help the sweat that is building up.

"Sit," Tobias says. He gently pushes me to the chair. I wipe the sweat off my forehead as I sit down. "Tris," his voice is gentle. "It's okay."

"I know," I say. "I just don't know what's going to show up." I'm talking quietly in case there are cameras. I don't remember, and I'm to nervous to look.

"I know," he says. "But look, you know what to do. Remember, slow your heart rate and do not manipulate the simulation."

I nod, and he walks towards me with a syringe. As he brushes my hair back, he looks into my eyes. His tour does strange things to my body. Before he injects me he says, "I got the job."

I smile, but I don't reply. There's no point.

He gently sticks the needle into the side of my neck. As the simulation takes over, I hear him whisper, "Be brave, Tris. I love you."

Before I can reply, I am surrounded by darkness take over my vision.

 **A/N: Sorry for the filler, but the next chapter is more interesting. I promise.**

 **Here's the summary for my next Fanfic called "Break the Distance," which I will publish after I complete this one.**

 ** _Tris and Four have been internet best friends for a long time. Tris lives in Alabama and Four lives in California. They met through Instagram and instantly clicked. But on their one year anniversary of being friends, Tobias decides to take things to the next level. Read to join Fourtris as they face the struggles of a long distance relationship. Will they meet? Will they be able to stay together with the 1,936 miles between them?_**

 **So, what do you think? I have the first two chapters published on Wattpad, and I can't wait to share it with you guys.**

 **If you're wondering why the distance is so specific, 1,936 miles is the exact distance between my best friend and I. The story is dedicated to her.**

 **QOTD: (Sorry if 've already asked this. I don't remember.) Do you have internet friends? If not, do you wish you did?**

 **AOTD: I have two, and one is also my irl best friend even though we haven't met.**

 **See you soon** **,**  
 **-Bree (Btw never so those words to me unless you want to see me cry.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Vernica Roth. If I was, "We Can Be Mended" *spoiler alert* a.k.a Fourstina *spoiler over* would have never happen, and Fourtris would have gotten married and had a bunch of number babies. :)**

Tris POV

I'm standing in a familiar field. The field with the dry grass that comes up to my waist. The field with the grey sky and the smell of smoke. I cringe as I wait for the first talons to attack me.

My heart beats faster as I hear fluttering. A shadow swoops above me, and I scream when my it lands on my shoulder. Slowly, more crows begin to land on other parts of my body as well.

I shake and flail around trying to get them off even though I know it's useless. I grit my teeth to keep myself from crying out.

I twist and fall to the ground. The crows begin clawing at my face and I can only form one thought, _please just make it stop._

"Help!" I yell over and over again.

Just as I start to give up, accepting the fact that I'm dying, I remember. _This isn't real._ Tobias' voice rings in my head as I remember the words he has told me so many times. _Slow your heart rate, and do not manipulate the simulation._

So, that's what I do. I close my eyes, and I try my hardest to ignore the crows' talons attacking me. My breaths even out, and I find that I am calming down. I let the crows do whatever they please until I decide to open my eyes again.

When I do, I'm sitting in the metal chair, staring into my boyfriend's eyes. A sob escape me, and I cover my mouth with my hand.

He slowly stands up and makes his way towards me. He wraps his strong arms around my shaking body and whispers, "It's okay, Tris."

I nod and pull away. "I don't know what happened."

"It's completely understandable," he says. "You we're losing control, and your brain couldn't form logical thoughts."

"So," I say, changing the conversation. "You got the job?"

He chuckles and nods. "We'll talk about it later. Come to my apartment tonight."

I nod, peck his lips quickly, and leave the simulation room without another word.

Tobias POV

"Uriah," I call as soon as Tris leaves the room.

He stands up and follows me back inside.

"Have a seat," I say gesturing to the chair. He sits down slowly, looking nervous.

"A simulation?" he asks.

"Yep," I reply almost emotionless, although I do let a small smile form at the sight of him alive and well. "You know the saying, 'face your fears?' We're taking that literally. The simulation will teach you to control your emotions in the midst of a frightening situation."

I finish getting everything ready and walk towards him.

I explain, "I can see what you see on the computer. When I inject you, it will transmit the data." I push the needle into his neck gently.

Uriah swallows as soon as I remove the needle.

"The serum will go into effect in sixty seconds. This simulation is different from the aptitude test," I say, repeating the same thing I say to everyone. "In addition to containing the transmitter, the serum stimulates the amygdala, which is the part of the brain involved in processing negative emotions—like fear—and then induces a hallucination. The brain's electrical activity is then transmitted to our computer, which then translates your hallucination into a simulated image that I can see and monitor. I will then forward the recording to Dauntless administrators. You stay in the hallucination until you calm down—that is, lower your heart rate and control your breathing."

Uriah is Divergent, but if I remember correctly, nothing happened in his first sim that would give him away. He was like Tris, although I don't remember what his fear was.

As I see his eyes close, I walk over to the computer.

Uriah is standing outside of the Hancock building at Dauntless amongst a group of people. They are all looking at the roof.

There are five people. I'm not sure who they are, until I hear familiar words that make my heart clench.

"We have a message for the Divergent," I hear from above. "This is not a negotiation. It is a warning." _What?_

A scream escapes Uriah's lips as he tries to run forward, but he is stuck in place. "No!" he screams.

"Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to Erudite headquarters, this will happen again." the voice says again. Uriah is in hysterics as three of the five step forward. The two other people, who I assume are Tris and Christina, grab the smaller two people on the sides, causing the girl in the middle to jump.

"Marlene!" Uriah screams. The simulation lets him run towards the now lifeless body. He cries aloud. "Not again! I'm so sorry."

I am majorly confused. How did this happen exactly like it did in real life? There's no way it was random. He said _again_ _,_ as in it has happened before.

Then it hits me.

When the simulation ends, Uriah sits up abruptly. He has his head in his hands.

"Uriah," I say, needing to hear him confirm my thoughts. "Follow me please."

He nods and stands up, following me into the hall.

"Care to explain what that was?" I try not to say my thoughts out loud. It isn't easy.

"I-I um," he stutters out. "I'm scared of losing Marlene. Tha-that's it."

"Maybe," I say, knowing that isn't the full truth. "Why that sim specifically?"

"Four," he sighs. "You can't repeat what I'm about to tell you. Not even Zeke knows."

"I won't."

"I've done it all before." Uriah's voice is barely a whisper as he tries to keep in the emotions that I know are trying to escape him. "I died, and now I'm repeating everything again. That exact thing happened in my past life, and I just can't do it. Four, bad things are happening."

At that my thoughts have been confirmed. He is like Tris and I. He knows what is going to happen, and he can help.

"Thank you, Uriah. You can go back to the dormitory." That's all I say before turning on my heel, preparing for Drew's simulation. He is the last one.

Then I can get Tris and Uriah, possibly Christina too.

We are going to settle this thing.

Hopefully for good.

 **A/N: Sorry that it's kind of short.**

 **QOTD: If you had a chance "to try again" and go back in time to change your life, would you take it? (Question from Imperfect-BlackAngel)**

 **AOTD: Tbh, I probably wouldn't.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Guess what today is... HAPPY FOURTRIS DAY! 04/06/18**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth, everyday would be Fourtris Day.**

Tris POV

I knock lightly on Tobias' door and wait for him to answer.

The door opens, and he smiles when he sees that it's me. He pulls me inside and closes the door.

"Hey," he says grinning.

"Hi," I reply.

Before I can register what is happening, his lips are on mine.

"I missed you," he says.

I just laugh and pull away from him saying, "You saw me earlier."

"I know." He smiles and grabs my hand, sitting us on his bed.

"So," I start. "Now that you're a leader, do you want to tell me how exactly you plan on stopping the war?"

"Yeah," he starts. "But there's something else I need to figure out. I'm waiting on someone."

"What?" I ask, confused. We're supposed to be talking about how he plans to do this. "Tobias you can't just-"

I am interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He kisses me lightly on lips before standing up and making his way to the door.

"Hey," I vaguely hear Tobias say.

"Hey, Four," another voice says. "Why did you tell me to come here exactly? If you want me to explain more about what I told you, it's not happening."

 _Wait._ That's Uriah's voice. _Why did he call Uriah? And what is he talking about?_

"Just come with me," Tobias says.

They step in and soon I see that I was right. It is Uriah. When he says me, his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Tris?" he asks.

"Uriah?" I ask just as confused.

Uriah nods and asks, "Four, what's going on?"

"You see," Tobias says looking at me. "Uriah told me something very interesting."

"Four!" Uriah yells. He's clearly angry at Tobias for saying anything. _What is going on?_

"His simulation today was of Marlene jumping off them Hancock building while under a simulation," Tobias explains.

"Okay?" I ask. _Why do I need to know?_

"Tris," Tobias says. "Marlene was on the roof with two other people. They were saying something about a message for the Divergent."

That's when it hits me. "You mean Uriah-" I'm cut off by Tobias nodding.

"What is going on?" Uriah asks. "Why was that important?"

"Uriah," I start. _How do I ask him if he died? It's not a normal question._ "Have you done this before?"

"Done what before?" Uriah asks.

"Life," I say. "Did you die? Have you been through things that no one else has? Did you get a second chance at life?"

"How did you?" He seems nervous and very confused.

"I'm the same way. So is Four," I say. "We went through the war. We were there when Marlene jumped."

"That's why I pulled you aside to talk after your simulation," Tobias adds. "I saw it happen."

"What?" Uriah questions. "So I'm not alone? How did you guys, um, die?"

"Well," I say. "I went into the weapons lab to release the memory serum. David shot me. Then he shot Four when he came to see me. My mom was there and she gave us another chance. I guess you died soon after us."

Tobias sits beside me and pulls me to his side.

"So. what's the plan then?" Uriah asks.

 **A/N: Writers. Block. Is. Killing. Me. Guysss. Please comment some ideas on how to stop the war. It will most likely be explained in the next chapter. I love you peoples.**

 **QOTD: If you could meet one of your favorite characters from any book, tv show, or movie and ask them one question, who would you choose and what would you ask? (Question from I _AngelWings98)_**

 **AOTD: This is a hard one. Ummm. In all honesty, I would chose Tobias Eaton and ask, "Will you marry me?" lol**

 **Don't be a Pansycake, follow and review.**

 **~Bree**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** **Before I start this chapter I want to give a shoutout to the people who helped make this chapter possible. Thank you Contiga for your idea. I also want to give a shoutout to** **girl_with_the_bread** **and** **Helia9805 on Wattpad for some of the ideas in this chapter.** **I tried to cooperate all three of your ideas, and this is what happened. Also, thank you so much TheTrueDivergent for giving me an idea as well. I would've tried to add it in as well, but I already had the chapter written.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own TDS.**

 _Recap:_ " _So, what'_ _s the plan then?" Uriah asks._

Tobias POV: 

"Here's what I was thinking," I say. "I'm a leader now, so I have access to things I didn't have in the past. That's the only reason I took the job. I have access to everything that the leaders do so-"

"Wait!" Uriah yells, causing me to stop talking. Tris and I raise our eyebrows, waiting for him to continue but he doesn't.

Tris rolls her eyes and asks, "What is it Uriah?"

"Is there anyone else like us?" he asks. "Does anyone else know?"

"Well," Tris says. "As far as I know, we're the only ones who have been through it because we died so close to the same time. Christina knows my secret, but she hasn't lived it. She wouldn't be able to help with the planning."

"Oh. Okay," Uriah says. "Continue."

"Gladly," I say. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe I could pretend I found something on the computer. Possibly even go as far as typing something up about the war plans. If I dig deep enough, I might be able to find the actual serum or something that would be suspicious. Then we could go to Abnegation and warn them. Tell them we found something, and they need to be careful. That way they know something is coming.

"Tris, the best thing to do would be to warn your parents. If it comes down to it, we tell them our secret. Only if they don't believe us or whatever. Is that okay?" Tris nods, answering my question.

I continue, "After that, I say we take the information to Candor. I don't know if it will work, but the Erudite and Dauntless who are responsible will probably be given truth serum. We may be put on trial also though. If that's the case, our secret might be leaked, but I think it's worth it. Rather or not people figure out about us, the war will be stopped. We can live the life we were supposed to live."

"I think it could work," Tris says. "Besides, I'm able to fight the truth serum. I can lie under it. If only one of us has to go under, it should be me. If all of us do, maybe we can still keep our secret. You're both Divergent too."

I nod, and Uriah smiles.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Uriah asks. Tris and I both nod. "Well, I'm in. Four, get the information, and we can head to Abnegation."

"How long do you think it'll take to get what you need?" Tris asks me.

"I'm not sure," I reply. "But as soon as I get enough information, I'll let you both know."

A smile breaks onto all three of our faces, and we release a breath.

This is really happening. We're going to stop the war. Tris and I can have a life together.

Tris looks up at me. You can see how happy she is in her eyes. Her light blue orbs seem to brighten just a little, and I press my lips to hers. I couldn't be happier than I am in this moment.

"Guys. I'm still here," Uriah says, causing Tris and I break apart, laughing.

All to soon, the laughter stops. It's time to get serious.

It's time to get this plan in action.

 **QOTD: What's your middle name?**

 **AOTD: My middle name is Faith. :)**

 **Thanks for your support,**  
 **Breanne.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Two updates in a day? It's been a long time since that has happened.**

 **Disclaimer: Read the others.**

Tris POV

When I leave Tobias' apartment, I walk to the dormitory. When I walk in, most of the initiates—Dauntless-born and transfer alike—are crowded between the rows of bunk beds with Peter at their center. He holds a piece of paper in both hands.

 _Oh no._

"The mass exodus of the children of Abnegation leaders cannot be ignored or attributed to coincidence," he reads. "The recent transfer of Beatrice and Caleb Prior, the children of Andrew Prior, calls into question the soundness of Abnegation's values and teachings."

Cold creeps up my spine, and I squeeze my hands into fists. Having to listen to this the first time was bad enough. This is the second time I'm having to listen to the rumors that the Erudite make about my father.

Christina looks at me nervously. I shake my head, and release a breath.

"Why else would the children of such an important man decide that the lifestyle he has set out for them is not an admirable one?" Peter continues. "Molly Atwood, a fellow Dauntless transfer, suggests a disturbed and abusive upbringing might be to blame. 'I heard her talking in her sleep once,' Molly says. 'She was telling her father to stop doing something. I don't know what it was, but it gave her nightmares.'"

I want to scream, but it feels as if I'm frozen. I can't move, but when Molly smiles at me with her crooked teeth, I snap.

"What?" I demand. Or I try to demand, but my voice comes out strangled and scratchy, and I have to clear my throat and say it again. "What?"

Trying to stay calm in this situation is hard, but I have to. Otherwise, I might do something that could get me in trouble. I can't risk losing my place in the rankings, especially now that we have a plan.

Peter stops reading, and a few people turn around. Some, like Christina, look at me in a pitying way, their eyebrows drawn in, their mouths turned down at the corners. But most give me little smirks and eye one another suggestively. Peter turns last, with a wide smile.

"Give me that!" I scream, holding out my hand. My face feels like it's on fire. It's taking everything in me not to attack him.

"But I'm not done reading," he replies, laughter in his voice. His eyes scan the paper again. "However, perhaps the answer lies not in a morally bereft man, but in the corrupted ideals of an entire faction. Perhaps the answer is that we have entrusted our city to a group of proselytizing tyrants who do not know how to lead us out of poverty and into prosperity."

That's when I lose it. I storm up to him, trying to snatch the paper from his hands. He holds it above his head, laughing. I'm too short. I am not going to jump to get it. So, I do what any Dauntless in my position would do. I lift my heel and stomp as hard as I can where the bones in his foot connect to his toes. He grits his teeth to stifle a groan.

Then I look at Molly, and throw myself at her. I'm hoping the surprise will be enough to knock her down. Before I can reach her, cold hands wrap around my waist, pulling me back.

"That's my father!" I scream. "My father, you coward."

Will pulls me away from Molly. My breaths seem to have quickened, but I continue struggling to get the paper before I have to hear another word of it. I have to burn it; I have to destroy it; I have to.

I can only imagine what the rest of that article will say. I expect Marcus' name to come up. I expect it has something to do with the only other Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless. At least that story wouldn't be a lie. My father is nothing like Marcus.

But before I can do any more damage, Will drags me into the hallway. His fingernails are digging into my skin, but I'm too angry to care. Once the door shuts behind him, he lets go, and I shove him as hard as I can.

"What?" I ask. I know I'm yelling, but I'm making no effort to calm down. "Did you think I couldn't defend myself against that piece of Candor trash?"

"No," says Will. He stands in front of the door. "I figured I'd stop you from starting a brawl in the dormitory. Calm down."

I laugh a little. "Calm down? Calm down? That's my family they're talking about!"

"Tris." There are dark circles under his eyes; he looks exhausted. "I understand that they are saying things about your family you don't like but sadly, there's nothing you can do about what they say, so you might as well just ignore it."

"Were you even listening?" The heat in my cheeks is gone, and my breaths are more even now. "Your stupid ex-faction isn't just insulting Abnegation anymore. They're calling for an overthrow of the entire government."

Will laughs. "No, they're not. They're arrogant and dull, and that's why I left them, but they aren't revolutionaries. They just want more say, that's all, and they resent Abnegation for refusing to listen to them." _Yeah. Right._

Will doesn't understand. The Erudite started a war. They will do anything for power, but I can't tell him that.

"They don't want people to listen, they want people to agree," I reply. "And you shouldn't bully people into agreeing with you." I touch my palms to my cheeks. "I can't believe my brother joined them."

For some reason, my heart aches at the thought of Caleb. I know that he did things that should be unforgivable, but I forgave him a long time ago. If I didn't, he would have went into the weapons lab instead of me. I wouldn't have had this chance to start over.

"Hey. They're not all bad," he says sharply.

I know that, but it's hard for me to believe after all that I've been through. In response, all I do is nod.

The door to the dormitory opens, and Christina walks out.

"It's my turn to get tattooed," she says. "Want to come with us?"

I smooth my hair. I can't go back into the dormitory. Even if Will let me, I am outnumbered there. My only choice is to go with them and try to forget what's happening outside the Dauntless compound. I have enough to worry about, like stopping this war, without anxiety about my family.

***PAGE BREAK***

The walk back from tattoo parlor seems dull. Last time, Al was with us, giving Christina a piggy back ride. I just have to remind myself that it's safer for him to be factionless.

I got my Dauntless tattoo put back on my shoulder. I'm starting to feel like myself again. I'm starting to feel Dauntless again.

"I can't believe you got another tattoo," Will says, shaking his head.

"Why?" I ask. "Because I'm a Stiff?"

"No. Because you're...sensible." He smiles. His teeth are white and straight. "So, what was your fear today, Tris?"

"Too many crows," I reply, without hesitation. "You?"

He laughs. "Too much acid."

Even this time, I don't ask what that means.

"It's really fascinating how it all works," he says. "It's basically a struggle between your thalamus, which is producing the fear, and your frontal lobe, which makes decisions. But the simulation is all in your head, so even though you feel like someone is doing it to you, it's just you, doing it to yourself and..." He trails off. "Sorry. I sound like an Erudite. Just a habit."

I shrug. "It's interesting."

Suddenly, Christina stops and stifles a laugh. Will raises his eyebrow, asking a silent question. As an answer, she points behind me.

I turn my head, and I see him. Tobias is standing beside the chasm with a bottle in his hand with a group of people. I groan quietly, knowing what's coming.

"Uh-oh," says Will. "Instructor alert."

"At least it's not Eric," I say. "He'd probably make us play chicken or something."

"Sure, but Four is scary. Remember when he put the gun up to Peter's head? I think Peter wet himself."

"Peter deserved it," I say firmly.

Will doesn't argue with me. He might have, a few weeks ago, but now we've all seen what Peter is capable of.

I hope Tobias doesn't see me. Last time was weird enough, and he was nothing more than my instructor. _What if he tries to kiss me or something?_

As soon as I finish that thought, Tobias yells, "Tris!" His eyes brighten and he walks towards me. I look at Christina, and her eyes widen. Will seems confused. I don't blame him. There are three of us, and Tobias is only talking to me.

"Hi," Tobias says when he reaches me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I came to see you."

"Oh." I'm just ready for this conversation to be over. I love talking to him, but not when he's like this.

I notice Christina has distracted Will by talking to him. I'll have to remember to thank her for that later.

"I'd ask you to hang out with us, but you're not supposed to see me this way." He smiles at me.

"Thanks Four, but I really need to go."

He frowns at me. It's obviously because I called him Four. He puts his lips next to my ear and whispers, "You look good, Tris."

Then he looks into my eyes and starts to lean in. Before his lips can touch mine, I push him away. "Not now."

With that, I leave. I hate seeing him like that. I can't be around drunk Four any longer.

I grab Christina and Will, walking away from my intoxicated boyfriend. "What was that about?" Will asks.

"What did he say?" Christina asks. As soon as the words leave her mouth, she presses her lips together. I guess she realized what she did.

"Nothing." I shake my head. "He was drunk. He didn't even know what he was saying." I clear my throat. "I don't even know what he said."

"Right," says Will. "Couldn't possibly be because—"

I elbow Will hard in the ribs before he can finish his sentence. Maybe he heard more than I thought.

"Come on Will," Christina says. "That's ridiculous. He's our instructor."

He nods in response, shrugging his shoulders. _Thank you, Christina._

She winks at me and smiles when Will instead paying attention. I shake my head, chuckling quietly. Peace is restrained; this is free.

 **QOTD: What's your favorite tv show?**

 **AOTD: The Secret Life of the American Teenager**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So. This has been on Wattpad for weeks now, but I'm just getting the chance to post on here. So I'm really sorry for being so MIA.**

 **Disclaimer: In my next Fanfic, I'm not going to write one of these in every chapter because I obviously didn't write Divergent.**

Tris POV

 _In. Out. In. Out._ I breath through my nose as I prepare for my next simulation.

Tobias smiles at me and takes my hands in his. And as if he notices my panic, he says, "It's okay, Tris. You'll get through it. I know it's hard, but you can do it."

I nod, but it doesn't help with my nerves. I've seen too much. My fear could easily be something that will give me away. I close my eyes, and I feel Tobias inject the serum into my arm.

I open my eyes, half expecting to find myself in a glass box slowly filling with water, but I was so wrong. Instead, I'm outside. Dauntless soldiers surround me and the sound of gunshots fill my ears. I hear a scream and turn my head to see an Abnegation on her with a Dauntless soldier holding a gun to her head.

My head is spinning and I can't think. _This is too real. I can't do this. Not again._

Just then three people appear in front me, and when I see their faces, my heart almost stops.

In front of me are my parents along with Will. _No._

Gunshots are heard from behind and my parents fall to the ground. _Dead._ That's when I feel something cold in my hand. I look down and see a gun. I shake my head as my arm raises the gun, and I've lost all control of my body.

The simulation forces my aim at Will's head and my finger pulls the trigger. Will joins my parents on the ground.

I scream.

As more gunshots are heard around me, I remember to slow heart rate. _How did I forget?_ It's a sim, but it's too real because it actually happened.

My heart rate slows and I calm down. I open my eyes and sit up in the chair. Tobias rushes over to me and hugs me.

"I'll delete it," he says. "They can't see that."

"I know," I reply. "Thank you, Tobias."

He smiles suddenly and whispers something in my ear. "Get Uriah and come to my apartment as soon as possible. I found something and it might be enough."

I nod, matching my smile to his. I peck his lips, stand up, and walk out of the simulation room without another word.

 **A/N: I'm not dead guys. I promise. Sorry it's short. But maybe it will tide you over until I can update again. I'm really busy at the moment, but I will try to update frequently. No promises though!**  
 **-Bree**

 **QOTD: How many languages are you fluent in and what are they?**

 **AOTD: I'd say I'm fluent in 1 1/2 languages. I speak English, and I am PARTIALLY fluent in ASL. (American Sign Language) Unless you count fangirl, because I'm fluent in that too. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I updated a while ago on Wattpad, but here I am. I'm back. I apologize. I'm still having writer's block, but you guys deserve an update.**

Tris POV

It's been a few hours since my simulation where I had to experience my parents and one of my best friends dying for the second time, and I feel like it won't be the last.

I walk through the Pit, towards my boyfriend's apartment. Tobias said that he found something and this might just be our way of stopping the war. I place my hand on the cold stone wall, brushing it lightly with my fingers while I walk.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I didn't come back. _Would Tobias have stayed with me or would he have come back anyway? What about Uriah? Would he be here?_ I shake my head to clear the thoughts. It doesn't matter.

When I get there, I knock on the door. He opens it and smiles, but then frowns a tiny bit.

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you get Uriah?" he asks.

"No," I say slowly. "I forgot. Do you want me to go get him now or-"

He cuts me off with a laugh. "No. You can stay here. I'll get him."

I nod and walk in. Tobias closes the door. "Are you going to get Uriah or not?" I laugh.

"I will." He walks close to me. "But first, I want to do this." He cups my cheeks and presses his lips to mine. Out of instinct, my arms immediately wrap around his neck.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds before he pulls away.

"I'll be back," he tells me with a smile. He opens the door and walks out.

 **A/N: It's short. Like ridiculously short. It shouldn't even be considered a chapter honestly. I know. I'm so sorry. But I was way overdue for an update. Please let me know if you have any ideas for what Tobias' proof could be. I'll give you credit. :)**

 **QOTD: Do you have Instagram? (Sorry if I've asked this before.)**

 **AOTD: Yesss. Y'all should go follow my fan account. It's divergentunicorn46 (Sorry for the self-promo.)**

 **~Bree**


	29. Chapter 29

"That's it!" I scream. "This is perfect proof." I grab Tobias and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"Guys," Uriah's voice groans from behind us. "I'm still here."

I just laugh and look back at Tobias' computer screen in the control room. Somehow, he managed to find the formula for the simulation. He also analyzed it, and sure enough, it's the attack simulation.

"What do we do with it?" I ask nervously.

"Well," Tobias answers. He scratches the back of his neck and sighs. "We could do one of two things that I can think of."

I nod, telling him to continue.

"We could make up some kind of story as to why we would be looking. The downside is that if we want something to be done about it, we would have to take it to Candor. Then we'd probably be put under the truth serum.

"The second option is we go on record. Rather it be to Jack Kang or all the factions. We tell what we've been through, and explain that that's how we knew we would find something. With that, we'd probably still be put under truth serum because, well, it's not a very believable story."

I pucker my lips and reply, "So basically what your saying is, either way is probably going to end up with us exposing our secret and truth serum?"

"Pretty much." Tobias sighs and rests his head on his hands.

"I'm in," Uriah speaks suddenly. Tobias and I look at him. "I don't care which option we choose. I just need this war to be stopped. Last time, I lost almost everyone I cared about before I died. We can prove this. We can get them arrested. You'd be in charge then, Four. You're a leader."

"I'm in too." The words leave my mouth before I can think twice.

"Think about it," I say, looking at my boyfriend. "If we did this and made you the only leader, Dauntless would be so much better. Not only would you go back to fair training where initiates can concede and stuff. You would make the faction a safe place for Divergents. No one would have to worry about their secret getting out to the leaders because you wouldn't hurt them. You'd even protect them."

Tobias just sits there. He still seems unsure.

"Come on, Four," Uriah says. "It's not like people knowing our secret could hurt us more than what will happen if we don't this."

At that, Tobias finally smiles. "You know what? You guys are right. Count me in."

 **A/N: MY WRITERS BLOCK IS FINALLY OVER YOU GUYS! This update is way overdue. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

 **-Breanne**


	30. Chapter 30

Tris POV

It's been four days. It's been four days since Tobias, Uriah, and I decided that we're going to tell Jack Kang about the attack. It's been four days since the Erudite released two more articles about Abnegation.

Our plan is slowly coming together. Details are being worked out. We decided that instead of lying and making up a story, we would just tell Jack everything. We're well aware that truth serum will probably be involved, and everyone will know our secret, but it's a risk we are willing to take.

The articles that were released discus the same topics as last time; withholding supplies and government failure.

In the first article, the Abnegation are once again being accused of withholding luxuries from other factions. The article claims that it's a way for them to fake their selflessness in a way.

The second article mentions the failings of choosing government offices from only Abnegation. It explains how, according to the Erudite, the selfless are the least likely to run the government correctly.

I'm walking through the tunnel that I know well by now. Although, I haven't walked it since I first re-entered the compound, my feet seem to know exactly where to go. I run my fingers gently along the wall of the tunnel, collecting dust on my fingertips. This murky tunnel seems to be the best place for me to think. Alone.

I reach the end, and I find myself in front of the net I have landed in twice now. It stretches across the hole, the same as it always has. I climb onto the familiar wooden platform where Tobias had stood both times I've fallen from roof. I pull myself onto the net with ease and roll to the center just like I did the last time I was in this situation, troubled by the same articles.

People always talk about deja vu; the feeling as if something has happened before. Some people believe in it, others don't. These past few days, after the articles, I've felt a different kind of deja vu. The things I'm experiencing _have_ happened before; it's not just a feeling.

Just like last time, my friends have been there for me. They've been there the same way as before. After the first article was released, Christina once again managed to get cake batter from a chef in the dining hall. After the second, I re-learned a card game from Uriah and Marlene that he claimed he never taught me last time.

Now, I'm alone, staring through the gaping hole at the dark, starless sky. Sometimes being alone is the only way to feel better. This time, I have more on my mind, troubling me, than just Erudite's stupid accusations. I'm also thinking about the war, and our plan to stop it.

 _What if it doesn't work? What if no one believes us, even with the truth serum?_ I shake my head to clear the thoughts.

I want to live life as a Dauntless member, not spend that time running. I want to have a life with Tobias and my friends. I want that video to stay a secret, and never meet David. I want to stay in the city and not go to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare.

In the past four days, I have faced four fears; some were the same, some were different. I was no longer afraid of Peter and the fire. People's words no longer bothered me. Instead, I found myself in that annoying box, slowly filling with water.

The next fear was the same as before. I was in the middle of the ocean, waves crashing rapidly around me. In the third, I watched Al die, instead of my family. I was reminded of how- last time- my friend killed himself because of me. The fourth fear changed only slightly. I was still being held at gunpoint and told to shoot my family, but Tobias was there also.

Still staring into the sky as a gush of cold wind takes over, I hook my fingers into the net, letting a sigh escape my mouth. I close my eyes. My mind actually stills and the troubling thoughts leave my head for a brief second before they come crashing over me once again.

I hear a cough from the platform below me, causing my eyes to open. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. This didn't happen before. No one found me.

I can't see the person until the net is pulled down slightly, like it was when I jumped on Choosing Day. It feels even more like that memory when I realize who interrupted my alone time, and I can't help but smile.

"Mind if I join you?"

My smile widens and I smile, scooting over to give him room. He climbs onto the net and lays beside me, wrapping an arm around protective around my body. Instinctively, I find myself cuddling closer to him. I breathe in his scent, and I once again forget about the troubling thoughts.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

Tobias chuckles lowly. "I didn't. I was just walking around, thinking, and I found you."

"You didn't go to the Chasm?"

He shakes his head. "It's not the same anymore. That's our spot now; not just mine, and it feels weird without you there." He rolls onto his side, and I do the same. Our eyes connect. "What are you doing here anyway, Tris?"

"The same thing as you really," I say. "I was thinking. Tobias, what if something goes wrong? What if we can't stop the war?"

He kisses my forehead. "If what we planned doesn't work for some reason, we'll figure it out. We always do."

I nod. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too." After the words leave his mouth, he presses his lips to mine. In that moment, all of my worries and fears go away and it's just the two of us.

I am his, and he is mine. And it has been that way all along.

 **A/N: Aren't my babies just adorable? I really wanted another Fourtris chapter, and I think this turned out cute. Happy 2019 to all my readers. I hope you guys have the best year yet.**

 **Much love, Bree.**

 **Word count: 993**

 **Updated on 01/03/19**


	31. Chapter 31

Tris POV

I breathe deeply as I sit up in the chair. In today's simulation, I was forced to kill my loved ones again. Tobias is looking at me, and we lock eyes.

"I'm tired of having to relive these simulations again," I say with a sigh.

He chuckles. "That makes sense."

"That's not what I mean," I stress. "I'm just ready to get this over with. I'm ready to have a life. An actual life."

He comes closer to me. "I understand completely, Tris. We just have to give it time."

I know he's right, but I'm ready for a normal life. He just continues to stare at me, looking for some kind of response, so all I do is nod.

When I get back to the dormitory, I notice the other initiates huddled in a group on the other side of the room. Eric has a chalkboard in his hands, and it suddenly dawns on me. _Stage two rankings_. I slowly walk over and stand beside Will.

Eric turns the chalkboard so it's facing us, and I wait for him to move out of the way so I can see it. Everyone falls silent as they search down the list for their name. No one gets cut after stage two of course, but if your name is below ten, Dauntless may not work out. That's a scary thought considering what I've been through.

The rankings are similar to last time, but they're very different from stage one.

The first slot has my name written in it. Peter is in second. Third is Edward. Christina and Will are seventh and ninth.

I beat Peter in stage two again.

Once again, Peter and my time results aren't even close. Peter's average simulation time is eight minutes. Mine is still two minutes, forty-five seconds.

"Nice job, Tris," Will says quietly.

"Thanks," I mumble, still staring at the board. I know what might happen tonight. I ranked first. Peter ranked second. He might not have Al to help try and kill me, but two is still more than one. I would stay in tonight, but I have a very strong feeling they'd do something in the dormitory instead of the chasm. I'd rather not have my eye stabbed out by Peter and Drew with a butterknife.

Peter gives me a look worse than any glare. He's looking at me with the same look of pure hatred that I've seen before. He walks toward his bunk, but at the last second, he whips around and shoves me against a wall, a hand on each of my shoulders.

"I will not be outranked by a Stiff," he hisses, his face so close to mine I can smell his stale breath. "How did you do it, huh? How did you do it?"

Peter pulls me forward before slamming me back against the wall. Well, he tries to. Instead I grab his wrists and twist his right arm so it's behind his back. He clenches his jaw and holds back a scream before I step away completely. Will's jaw drops, and he stares at me in shock.

"What was that?" Will whispers as I stand beside him once again.

I shrug. "I wasn't going to let him get to me."

"Are you all blind," Peter screams, "or just stupid? She's going to edge you out of the rankings and out of Dauntless, and you're going to get nothing, all because she knows how to manipulate people and you don't. So when you realize that she's out to ruin us all, you let me know."

Peter storms out of the dormitory. Molly and Drew follow him, looks of disgust on their faces.

"Is he right?" Will asks quietly. "Are you trying to manipulate us?"

"Are you kidding?" I ask. "How would I do that? I'm just doing the best I can, like anyone else."

That may not be the complete truth anymore, but it's the best I can give. Experience might help me, but I'm still only doing my best I can for an actual life in Dauntless. I'm most definitely not manipulating them.

"I don't know." He shrugs a little. "By acting weak so we pity you? And then acting tough to psyche us out?"

"Psyche you out?" I repeat. "I'm your friend. I wouldn't do that. Besides, you don't even know the start of it. Okay?"

"Don't be an idiot, Will," Christina adds, hopping down from her bunk. She looks at me without sympathy and adds, "She's not acting."

Christina walks out the dormitory and Will follows, leaving me alone. I sit on my bunk. Christina knows everything. Is she trying to help or is she believing Peter too? I shake my head and start to leave, but Tobias' head appears in the doorway.

He looks around the room carefully, looking for signs of anyone else. "I'm alone," I chuckle unconvincingly. Then, I look down at my hands.

"Are you okay?" he asks, sitting beside me.

I sigh. "I ranked higher that Peter."

He nods. "I know. That's why I'm here." I look up at him. "You're staying with me tonight. I'm not letting him hurt you."

"Tobias," I say. "I can't just do that. People will suspicious you know? As much as I want too, I can't stay with you everytime something bad's going to happen. I can handle it."

"I know you can, but-" He lets out a puff of air. "Can't you get Christina to cover for you or something?"

I shake my head. "I don't know." I stand up and walk toward the door, after pecking his lips.

"Where are you going?"

"Honestly," I say, "I'm not sure."

 **A/N: Long time, no see. How's it going y'all?**

 **Word count: 946**

 **Updated on 03/03/19**


	32. Chapter 32

Leaving the dormitory at that very moment was a very good decision to make, and I realize that quickly. While yes, I left Tobias sitting on my bed worried, a smile is easily sketched onto my face when Uriah yells my name from the other side of the hallway.

I'm still not quite sure how I always end up here. Even last time, I always found myself in this same hallway. Uriah up jogs to me with Lynn and Marlene following closely behind him. Marlene has an object in her hand, and it quickly catches my attention. It's a muffin. There's no way I'm going to miss this.

"Thought I would find you here." He winks at me. "I heard you ranked first."

"Well," I say teasingly. "You heard correctly."

He holds his hand up, and I give him a high-five. "I figured your friends might not be so congratulatory, since their ranks aren't as high," he tells me. "So quit moping and come with us." He wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm going to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head."

I laugh and without waiting for my answer, Uriah rushes to the training room with Lynn and Marlene following. Lynn gives me a glare while Marlene smiles at me. I smile back and walk behind them.

"Why aren't you out celebrating?" Marlene asks. "You're practically guaranteed a top ten spot if you keep it up."

"She's too Dauntless for the other transfers," Uriah butts in.

"And too Abnegation to 'celebrate,'" remarks Lynn with an eye roll.

I ignore her. "Why are you shooting a muffin off Marlene's head?" I can't remember why it happened. I just remember that it did.

Uriah looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "She bet me I couldn't aim well enough to hit a small object from one hundred feet," he explains. "I bet her she didn't have the guts to stand there as I tried. It works out well, really."

I chuckle, and we quickly arrive in the training room. Uriah flips on the light switch right as I step inside, and I blink to adjust my eyes after standing in my dark, not-so-hidden hallway.

Uriah lifts up his shirt and pulls out what I know recognize as a pellet gun from his waistband. I notice the same tattoo as before. I totally forgot he had that, and I still don't know what it is. When his shirt falls back down I decide that I just don't care.

"Okay," he says. "Go stand in front of a target."

Marlene happily skips to stand in front of Uriah with her back against the wall. She places the muffin on top of her head, and Uriah squints one eye while he aims the gun at her.

"Wait!" Marlene yells before popping off a small amount of the muffin and popping it into her mouth. She mumbles the word "okay" the best she can while chewing a muffin piece. Uriah gives her a thumbs up.

"Your rankings must've been good," I tell Lynn, trying to make conversation.

She nods. "Uriah's second. I'm first. Marlene's fourth."

"You're only first by a hair," says Uriah as he aims. He squeezes the trigger. The muffin falls off Marlene's head. She didn't even blink. She's still standing with the same expression as before.

"We both win!" she shouts. I laugh.

"You miss your old faction?" Lynn asks me.

"Sometimes," I say. "It was calmer. Not as exhausting." I leave it at that.

Marlene bends over and picks the muffin off the ground. Uriah shouts, "Gross!" when she takes a bite out of it.

"Initiation's supposed to wear us down to who we really are. That's what Eric says, anyway," Lynn says. She arches an eyebrow.

"Four says it's to prepare us."

"Well, they don't agree on much."

I nod. I try to think of the best way to change the subject from that of Tobias and Eric.

Before I have time to dwell too long on the topic, the door to the training room opens. I forgot we got caught. I glance at the door to see disapproving looks from Uriah's brother, Lynn's sister, and my boyfriend. Uriah's pellet that he fired at the wall only a few seconds earlier clinks onto the floor.

"I thought I heard something in here," says Tobias.

"Turns out it's my idiot brother," Zeke adds. "You're not supposed to be in here after hours. Careful, or Four will tell Eric, and then you'll be as good as scalped."

Uriah wrinkles his nose, putting the pellet gun away. Marlene crosses the room, taking bites of her muffin, and Tobias steps away from the door to let us file out.

"You wouldn't tell Eric," says Lynn, eyeing Tobias suspiciously.

"No, I wouldn't," he says. As I pass him, he rests his hand on the top of my back to usher me out, his palm pressing between my shoulder blades. I glance up at him for a split second.

A few feet ahead of me, I see Uriah wink at us before hurrying down the hallway with Zeke. The two boys are shoving each other. Marlene shares her muffin with Shauna, and Lynn stomps somewhat angrily ahead of them.

Tobias yanks my arm lightly, stopping me. "It'll be over soon, you know. Not much longer."

I reach out and take his hand. His fingers slide between mine.

I remember doing this the first time around. I remember the lack of breath I got from his hand being interlocked with mine. The craziest thing is that I still get that feeling. No one else can do that.

"I know," I whisper. I lean my head on his chest, and he places a light kiss on my forehead.

Word count: 960

Updated on 04/29/19


	33. Chapter 33

I start to walk towards the dormitory, but I feel a hand grab my elbow and pull me away. I feel a scream build up inside my throat the possibility of Peter attacking me sooner. The scream doesn't escape, however, when I see that face of the person.

"You scared me!" I exclaim, shoving Christina back lightly. "What do you want?" I laugh.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier," she says. "I know better than anyone besides Four why you're doing so well." She sighs. "I just didn't want Will to think any less of me."

I can't contain my smile at that comment, and I grin creepily at her. "What?" she asks.

I shrug. "Nothing."

"Tris," she warns. "You know something. What is it?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"W-what?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Come on. It's obvious."

"Fine," she breaths out. "I don't know what it is. He's just really cute, and smart, and-"

"And he likes you too," I finish for her.

"Why would you think that?"

"Why do you think?" When she continues to stare at me dumbfounded, I look around to make sure no one's listening. "I've done this before, remember?"

Her eyes light up with realization. I smile triumphantly and start to walk away. "Tris!"

"Bye," I sing out, leaving her alone to get the hint that she should talk to Will.

•••

I debate going to the dormitory, but my feet seem to have a mind of their own at the moment. They follow the familiar path the apartment I've been to multiple times. I knock on his door and hear the sink shut off.

The door opens, and Tobias smiles when he sees me. "Hey."

"Hi." He steps out of the way to let me in and the door closes behind me. "What's up."

"I just wanted to see you."

He smiles and walks closer to me. His arms snake around my waist, and I peek up at him. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck. We stare at each other for a few seconds before he starts talking. "So I was thinking-"

I cut him off, knowing that whatever he was thinking had something to do with us going to Candor. "No." I shake my head. "Please. No thinking. I don't want to stress about this right now. Please."

"Okay." He pulls me to his chest and sets his chin on my forehead. I breathe in his sent that I fell in love with.

"I love you," I whisper, hoping he can hear me. I back up so I can look at him again.

"I love you too. So much." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and presses his lips against mine. This kiss is different than the one's we've shared recently. This one's rougher, more demanding. It takes me back to the night before I died. Memories flood my mind, and I smile into the kiss.

I pull away only long enough to grab his hand and pull him to his bed where I attack his lips once again.

I think I'm going to stay here tonight.

 **A/N: I really hope everyone knows what I'm referring to...**

 **Word count: 521**

 **Updated on 05/25/19**


End file.
